Con el pasar del Tiempo
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Un RusiaxChina... un niño llamado Adrik... y un RusiaxCanadá... capitulos mas adelante lemon...
1. ¿Es posible?

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Hetalia.

**Advertencia:** Las cosas pueden ser extrañas... lo que este con Cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos"_

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo I: ¿Es posible?**

La noche anterior ambos habían charlado sobre sus relaciones amistosas con Estados Unidos y Canadá respectivamente, Yao se encontraba celoso de la buena relación que se había dado entre el ruso y Matthew, y él se había dado cuenta de que el canadiense se sentía tremendamente atraído por su pareja y no había dudado en contárselo aquella noche. Por otra parte a Iván le molestaba que China se llevara bien con Alfred y no se cansaba de decirle que se alejara de ese idiota.

Pero ambos habían decidido mantener aquellas relaciones aun sin el consentimiento del otro. Al final aquella charla se convirtió en una pequeña disputa que termino enredándolos entre las sabanas.

-... Iván... aun me duele el cuerpo...

- ¿Por lo de anoche Yao?

-... Si... - Se soba la muñeca pues el ruso la había apretado demasiado mientras lo hacían y ahora estaba resentida.

- Ups... - sonríe infantil - ¿tal vez me pase?

- ¡Claro que te pasaste! ...

- ¿No es lo que deseabas?

- No... No era lo que deseaba aru.

- Umm... pero~ ya paso, no podemos hacer nada al respecto ¿sabes?

-... - Le dolió el estómago y se arrodilló apretando su vientre. - Nhg...

- ¿De verdad te lastime? - se agacho a su altura.

- N-No... No es eso... aru - lo miro a los ojos llorosos pero sonriente - creo que estoy fatigado aru.

-... - Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo recostó en el sillón - descansa aquí...

- Gracias aru... - Le tomo de la mano - quédate hasta que me duerma aru.

- Claro... - se sentó a sus pies procurando no aplastarlos.

Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

- Iván... no me dejes...aru.

- ¿Eh? - pestañeo varias veces antes de articular nuevamente - ¿por qué dices eso?

- Por...que... yo te amo aru - se durmió después de decir esas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Iván acaricio sus mejillas y le observo unos momentos antes de marcharse a dar una ducha. Al despertarse Yao le dolía la cabeza y fue a la cocina para buscar alguna tableta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto a sus espaldas, cerca de su oído mojando sus ropas con el agua que caía de sus cabellos.

- Aun no muy bien aru... - Le miro de reojo dándose la vuelta para secarle los cabellos.

- Deja así... está bien... se secara solo... - sonrió.

- Si tu lo dices aru... - Miro hacia el suelo algo decaído. Estaba pálido, algo muy raro en la nación oriental.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - levanto su rostro y pregunto con su voz profunda e infantil manteniendo su sonrisa.

- No, creo que todo lo que te dije anoche... bueno... creo que me entiendes en cierta parte aru - su cabeza callo en el pecho del ruso.

- ¿Lo que hablamos anoche?... - recordaba la noche anterior, pero en esa noche se habían hablado muchas cosas, y no entendía exactamente a cual de todas ellas se refería el chino en especifico - ¿es... sobre Matvey... o quizás la hamburguesita capitalista?

- Creo que ambos - se sintió mareado entre el pecho del más alto por lo que se separo y miro hacia arriba - Iván... - Sonrió y alzo sus manos poniéndose de puntillas para besar sus labios - Me voy a la cama, buenas noches aru.

- Si... descansa... - poso su mano sobre los cabellos del oriental antes de dejarlo marchar.

Iba en el camino cuando se sintió mareado. De pronto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡El señor Yao! - exclamo uno de los sirviente corriendo a asistirlo.

- C-China... - se acerco al pasillo y de forma inmediata lo tomo entre sus brazos - ¿qué te pasa?, ¿realmente... estas tan mal? despierta... - lo sacudió con suavidad.

- S-Señor Iván, e-es mejor que llame al doctor - le dijo la criada yendo a hacer la respectiva llamada.

Yao no reaccionaba solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitado.

- Está bien... mientras yo lo llevare a su cuarto - respondió y lo alzo en dirección a la habitación de China.

La criada estaba en la puerta cuidando de que llegara el doctor, era raro que a China le sucedieran ese tipo de cosas, era raro que Chine pudiese enfermarse.

- Yao... - murmuraba el ruso mientras tomaba una de sus manos - debes despertar...

El doctor no demoro en llegar pasando a la habitación de Yao para ordenar que lo dejaran solo con el chico de cabellos castaños.

Se dispuso a hacer unos cuantos chequeos.

- Disculpe… necesito que lo lleven al hospital.

- Abrió sus ojos sin poder evitar su sorpresa _"¿al hospital?"_ - ¿tan... grave es su estado?

- Necesito hacerle unos chequeos allí - le dijo al ruso mirándolo serio. - Además... esta estresado.

- Entiendo... le acompañare... - suspiro - debo... avisar a su familia supongo... - saco un celular y marco.

- Claro, llamare a la ambulancia para que puedan llevárselo. - Sonrió y se fue a llamar.

- La única persona que podría contactar en ese momento era... - ¿Japón? - dijo apenas su llamada fue contestada...

- ¿Mochi, mochi? ¿Quien llama? - pregunto Japón mientras estaba cocinando y viendo a Grecia por el rabillo del ojo.

- Rusia... - contesto - Japón... China... está camino al hospital en estos momentos...

- ¿Eh? Nii-san… ¿en el hospital? - se sobresaltó aunque prácticamente no se le noto nada en su voz. - Entonces... yo... tengo que ir allá. Gracias por avisar.

Fue una larga espera ya en el lugar, donde Yao fue ingresado y Rusia debió esperar sin ninguna noticia. Era una persona con bastante paciencia en ocasiones pero para esas en especial esta la perdía fácilmente.

Japón llego corriendo con Grecia caminando tranquilamente atrás suyo.

- ¡Rusia-san ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El... doctor ha dicho que Yao está estresado... - dejo escapar un suspiro - pero también ha dicho que necesita hacer unos chequeos...

- Oh... ¿que tiene? - Pregunto preocupado por su hermano mayor. - Yo...

- Algún familiar del señor Yao... - Kiku que estaba ahí, fue reconocido por el doctor oriental de inmediato. - Kiku-san - lo conocía, pues él era un doctor de la familia después de todo. - Por favor acompáñeme - a los chinos no les simpatizaba el ruso que acosaba a su nación, pero mientras este fuese feliz mantendrían la boca cerrada.

- Rusia solo desvió su mirada para observar a Grecia que yacía junto a él de pie - es inevitable ¿no? - sonrió.

-... supongo... que aun no le agradas... a Japón y su familia... después... de todo... - tomo asiento.

- El doctor entró en el despacho con Japón y lo hizo sentarse en el asiento del despacho.

- Kiku-san la verdad es que... su hermano... ¿que vamos a hacer? el está esperando un hijo... ahora... - aquellas palabras tenían desconcertados a ambos, puesto que Yao era un hombre. - Por alguna extraña razón… su interior cambio… al de una mujer.

* * *

- Seria agradable un poco de vodka en estos momentos... - rio para sí, pudo observar como la otra nación ya se encontraba dormida como la mayoría de las veces, _"es envidiable su tranquilidad"_ pensó.

* * *

- Y... ¿qué quiere que haga doctor? Yo... ya es hora de que apoye en algo a mi hermano - le miro frunciendo los labios - entonces...

- Primero, el padre... es... Rusia... supongo, si es así... como ciudadano, no quiero que se entere, será mejor separarlos, por favor Kiku-san. Por nuestra nación.

* * *

- Supongo que un poco estaría bien... - saco su preciada petaca de entre sus prendas para beber. Sentía a esas alturas que si no bebía y seguía esperando noticias pronto terminaría desesperándose.

* * *

- Está bien, lo aceptare - dijo sin mas estrechando la mano de su doctor - por cierto, mi hermano...

- Está bien, solo debe tener cuidado de no estresarlo mucho, - sonrió - espero que ese bebé tenga más de China que de Rusia - suspiro al final y salió junto con Kiku. - Señor Iván, puede ir a su casa, el señor Yao estará bien, y no está permitido beber en un hospital.

- Ah si... Rusia-san, será mejor que se vaya, yo me encargare de mi hermano.

- Guardo su petaca nuevamente, no le importaba si se podía o no beber, el debía relajarse y así lo conseguía - me iré cuando pueda ver a Yao... hasta entonces me quedare aquí...

El doctor pensó en que Yao aun no sabía la noticia, por lo que no era peligroso verle.

- Claro, pero él está dormido en estos momentos.

- Entonces... le veré cuando despierte... - sonrió nuevamente a ambos.

El doctor y Kiku se miraron y finalmente se resignaron a los hechos.

- Por favor, puede esperar dentro de la habitación de el señor Yao para que pueda verle cuando despierte - le dijo haciéndolo pasar.

- Gracias... - se puso en pie y entro a la habitación donde el oriental dormía, se acerco a él y acaricio su rostro - te vez tan tranquilo... - beso su frente.

Yao siguió durmiendo solo unos minutos más, después despertó de sus sueños, viendo a un lado para encontrarse con los violeta de Rusia.

- ¡Iván! - dijo sonriendo - ¿dónde estoy aru?

- Te desmayaste y bueno... estas en el hospital... Kiku también esta... - sonrió - al parecer estabas estresado... aunque el doctor te hizo algunos exámenes... - poso ambas manos en sus mejillas y se acerco a su rostro - me tenias preocupado Yao-Yao... - beso su labios.

- Ah... siento preocuparte aru... - Sonrió de medio lado - por cierto, me dijiste que Kiku estaba aquí aru, es raro que el venga a verme aru - dijo pensativo.

- No es eso... - se alejo - le he llamado yo... pensé que debía enterarse... - camino hasta la ventana y miro por ella al exterior - Yao... ¿no me estas ocultando nada verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso aru? - miro sus manos mientras tenia sostenida en ambos puños las sabanas y luego a Rusia en la ventana. - Solo... me molesta un poco lo de Matthew así como ti lo de Alfred.

- Lo se... pero no me refiero a eso... - se giro y le sonrió - es sobre tu estado... estoy seguro que a mí no me dirán nada al respecto de lo que te sucede...

- ¿Hum? Pues… - Puso un dedo en sus labios mirando el techo - no me he sentido bien, me siento fatigado estos días, pero puede ser porque he trabajado mucho aru - se dio vuelta y sonrió - ¿no aru?

- S-Supongo que debe ser eso... - se acerco - pero si hay algo me lo dirás ¿verdad?... - estaba extrañamente preocupado, no lo entendía, pero sentía que algo no encajaba para nada.

- Claro... lo hare... aru... - Se sentía extraño, más sensible, mas cariñoso - Iván... abrázame aru - le dijo mirando el suelo, y sin querer comenzando a llorar, su vientre le volvía a doler.

-... - se agacho a su altura y lo aferro contra si - ¿aun duele?

Asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. En eso irrumpió el doctor en la escena.

- Señor Iván, es mejor que lo deje solo.

- Solo asintió silenciosamente, él había dicho que se marcharía luego de verlo, y debía cumplir ahora con su parte - bueno... supongo que nos veremos cuando te sientas mejor... - lo aparto de sí y le beso nuevamente antes de alejarse - cuídate China...

- Adiós Iván - le sonrió y luego de que Rusia se fuera el doctor cerró la puerta.

- Yao... debo decir algo... estas - estaba pensando si decirlo o no, aun podría tener la oportunidad de hacer que Yao tuviera un aborto y nunca se daría cuenta de su condición. - Estas fatigado, eso es todo.

Iván no confiaba en absolutamente nadie, a excepción de Yao y por alguna razón Matthew, para él todo el resto ocultaba algo, y ese doctor no era diferente, estaba completamente seguro que había algo respecto a la salud de Yao que no le dirían, él tenía sus sospechas en un comienzo pero se esfumaron casi de inmediato _"Yao no es una chica", _se dijo después de que aquella absurda idea de un embarazo cruzara su mente.

Al final solo se dirigió rumbo a casa, necesitaba descansar, luego pensaría en como averiguar lo que sucedía, incluso si era necesario torturar a aquel estúpido doctor lo haría...

- Esto no se quedara así...

* * *

Al pasar los días Yao no se sentía mejor, ahora aparte de mareos sentía nauseas, horrendas nauseas.

- Wa... - Kiku lo cuidaba y le sobaba la espalda con mucha paciencia. - Gr-Gracias.

Rusia tenía prohibido ir a China, Kiku se había puesto de acuerdo con Alfred para que lo molestara unos días.

- Ah... me pregunto porque Iván no viene aru...

- Debe estar ocupado.

Por alguna razón cada vez que Iván intentaba ir a casa de China los guardias fronterizos le impedían cruzar aquella delgada línea, en las reuniones no le era posible acercarse al susodicho ya que el idiota americano lo molestaba a cada ocasión que tenia disponible

- Maldita sea... - ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ahora tomaba su teléfono y marcaba al móvil de China, ya que siempre lo llevaba consigo, para saber por qué razón no podía verle.

Yao corrió a contestar su celular, pues esperaba que fuera Iván y efectivamente era él.

- ¿Iván? ¿Eres tu aru? ¿Por qué no me llamabas aru? ¿Por qué no has venido aru?

- Yao... - le hizo feliz escucharlo, pero prefería hablar rápido - Yao... escucha... por algún motivo no me permiten entrar a tu casa... ni siquiera puedo cruzar la frontera... además ese hamburguesita capitalista no para de molestarme con sus estupideces e impide que me acerque a ti... ¿qué es lo que pasa?... - le interrogo - estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con Japón y ese doctorcito... él está ahí ¿verdad?

- ¿Japón? Si, esta aquí, pero, ¿por que Japón haría eso? - se preguntó metiéndose en un armario para que no le pillaran. - Ah... Japón se está quedando en...

Mientras ambos conversaban por el móvil Matthew llegaba a casa de Rusia, este supuso que estaría bien que Iván supiera acerca de su hijo, noticia de la que se había enterado por medio de su hermano.

Toco el timbre de la casa de Iván.

* * *

A la vez en otro sector de la casa de China el doctor se acercaba a Japón y le daba un remedio.

- Ten, Yao se tiene que tomar estas hierbas y eso le provocaría una perdida inmediata.

- Entonces... nadie sabría nada, si lo mezclamos con un té, ¿no? - pregunto Kiku mirando la hierba.

- Claro... solo procura que la tome y ese niño no crecerá y se caerá.

* * *

- No lo sé Yao... pero esto no me gusta nada... - escucha su timbre, y abre la puerta encontrándose con el canadiense - Yao... no cuelgues... dame solo un segundo... - miro a Matthew y le hizo una seña para que entrase - ¿qué ocurre Matt?

¿Matt estaba ahí? Como le dolía aquello, frunciendo el ceño simplemente China corto la llamada.

- Ah... tengo que decirte algo... - Agarro a su osito mientras entraba - P-Podemos hablar, es largo...

- Está bien... - tomo el teléfono y noto que el chino había cortado la llamada - maldita sea... - maldijo al aire antes de guardar su móvil - dime Matt ¿qué sucede?

- Hem... Chi-China - se sentía nervioso y estaba mirando el suelo - bueno, Japón le contó a Inglaterra, Inglaterra le contó a mi hermano y mi hermano me dijo a mí que China esta... esperando un niño.

- ¿Q-Que?... pero... si fuera así... él me lo habría dicho... ¿verdad?... - había algo que no encajaba, que no le dejasen ver al oriental, que de pronto el canadiense le contara aquello...

- Eh... China... no sabe aun... Po-Porque... bueno... querían que vieras... a China... cu-cuando... se... mejorara - agacho mas la mirada no era el indicado que dijera eso y por si fuera poco pensaba que Rusia lo mataría por la cara que ponía.

- No... Ellos no me lo dirán... si China no se entero... seguramente no lo hará nunca... - frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, una idea macabra cruzo su mente - Canadá... se van a deshacer de ese niño... - lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro en dirección a casa del oriental... - necesito que me ayudes... tengo que hablar con Yao... - saco su móvil y marco nuevamente a este.

Matt dejo a Kumajirou en la casa de Rusia y fue arrastrado por este a la frontera.

- Ahh...

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno... fue algo asi... salio con mi amiga que siempre rolea conmigo por MSN... Si tienen algunas dudas espero que con el avance de la historia se aclare da~

**¿Review's?**

Para ser uno con Rusia da~


	2. Refugiado

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Lo que este con Cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos". _Aún cosas extrañas... y bueno... nada en especial XD

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo II: Refugiado.**

Japón toco la puerta mientras Yao estaba recostado en la cama, al parecer dormía pero sintió el celular por lo que despertó para contestar y encontró a Japón en la habitación.

- Te traje un té - dijo sonriendo a su hermano mayor - ¿con quién hablas?

- Ah, con... Taiwán - mintió Yao - Gracias por llamar a saludarme, ¿qué sucede?

- China... no aceptes nada de Japón... no lo hagas... - corría agitado - en este momento voy en camino hacia allá... - sabia que si Yao lo llamaba por otro nombre era porque el otro estaba ahí - por favor... haz lo que te pido... no aceptes nada...

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no tendría que realizar ese negocio Taiwán? - miraba el té que Japón le había traído mientras este sonreía y esperaba que se lo tomara.

- China... esperas un niño... - se veía a lo lejos la frontera - por eso te desmayaste, por eso estas tan pálido... por esa razón tus dolores... confía en mi... - empezó a caminar con cautela - pretende que no sabes nada... y procura... cuidarte de ellos... ahora debo colgar... estaré en tu casa muy pronto...

- De acuerdo... - Tenia ganas de llorar pero estaba bien, confiaba en su amante - no quiero té Kiku, prefiero tomar agua - sonrió y se levanto para el mismo ir a buscarla.

- Matthew... - miro serio al rubio, de entre sus prendas saco un revolver y su ya famoso tubo metálico - esto será sencillo... pero retener a Japón es totalmente distinto... necesito que me apoyes...

- Ah... si... ¿q-que tengo que hacer? - miro confundido al ruso mientras se intentaba dar la idea de lo que quería el euroasiático.

- Cuando lleguemos allá lo sabrás - golpeo a uno de los vigilantes dejándolo inconsciente - ahora hay que encargarse de estos tipos...

Canadá sacó el revólver y comenzó a disparar para ayudar a su amigo, su expresión tierna había cambiado a una seria.

Una vez se hubieron encargado de los vigilantes corrieron a casa de Yao hasta que la divisaron a lo lejos, entonces Rusia nuevamente se detuvo.

- Matvey... necesito sacar a China de este lugar... tu podrás entrar sin problemas - miro hacia el segundo piso - ¿podrías distraer a Japón?

- Ah... claro... - Sonrió y golpeo la puerta, lo entendió la sirvienta y entro sin problemas, conversando con Japón.

- Tengo que matar a ese niño Matthew-san... no es bueno que el crezca...

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Kiku?

Mientras tanto, Iván trepo al segundo piso y entro a la casa buscando la habitación de Yao, cuando la encontró entro en esta no sin antes asegurarse que estaba solo - China... - cerro con pestillo y camino.

- ¡Iván! - le dijo sonriendo, por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar, después de no verlo tanto tiempo se sentía tan feliz como para llorar. Corrió a abrazarlo y ponerse de puntitas para besar sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar nada de Japón? - desvió su mirada al té que le había traído aunque no había tomado ni una gota.

- Ellos no querrán que tu engendres un hijo mío... - tomo su rostro con preocupación - quizás ese medico convenció a tu hermano de ello.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible aru! - tomo en una jeringa el té que le habían dado. - Me quieres llevar ¿no es así? Vamos... - Le miro con determinación sintiendo que su estomago volvía a doler.

- Se acercaron a la salida, encabezando Rusia la huida, cuando llegaron a la ventana el ruso se aseguro que no hubiese nadie afuera, dejo al chino a su vista y bajo, luego ayudo al otro a bajar y se alejaron del lugar, fue ahí que tomo su móvil y llamo a su amigo - Canadá... sal de ahí...

Este simplemente cortó y se despidió de Japón diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Se junto con Rusia en la frontera saludando a China que lo miraba de reojo.

- Gracias - susurro Yao y cruzo la frontera.

- Vamos a casa, China necesita descansar y yo quiero saber que lograste averiguar... - tomo la mano de China y los tres se encaminaron a casa del euroasiático.

China estaba durmiendo en la cama después de haberle pasado la sustancia a Rusia, quería que la analizara en su laboratorio.

- Rusia... China no te quiere, Yao te quiere, te ama, pero China... tiene rencores…

- Lo sé Matvey... - miro el contenido que ahora estaba dentro de un tubo de ensayo - siempre lo supe...

- Y... pues... Japón también... Un hijo entre ustedes dos... es un bastardo... son las palabras de Japón. Lo siento…

- Lucho por unos momentos para no romper el tubo que yacía entre sus manos - Matvey... esto es complicado... pero no quiero que te veas involucrado en este asunto... ya me has ayudado bastante...

- Mi hermano me regañara - sonrió angustiado - no te preocupes, ¿eres mi amigo no?

- Claro... - le dedico una de sus pocas sonrisas reales - por esa razón... prefiero que no te involucres mas... - extendió su mano para que le devolviera su revólver - para eso... debes llegar herido... así no sospecharan...

- Canadá simplemente sonrió y descubrió su pecho pasando el revólver a Rusia y luego cerrando sus ojos - entonces hazlo.

- Perdóname Matt... - saco su pipa, y golpeo la cabeza de este, procurando no dejarlo inconsciente, luego golpeo su cuerpo en varias partes, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acerco a Alaska donde espero a que este llamara a su hermano antes de dejarlo solo. La idea era esa… que Matthew no cayera bajo ninguna sospecha, y en caso de que fuese así pareciera que el ruso le hubiese sacado la información a punta de golpes.

China había despertado, comenzó a caminar por la casa y de pronto vio en la sala, sangre... Algo no estaba bien con ello.

- ¿Iván?...

- Cerro la puerta tras de sí y encontró el rostro de China mirando el charco de sangre - es de Matvey...

- ¿Q-Que le hiciste aru? ¿Por qué lo hiciste aru? - su vientre nuevamente dolía, y el olor a sangre lo mareaba, salió de aquella habitación antes de vomitarla.

- Fue tras él y le hablo desde la puerta del baño - era necesario... - luego se acerco a este y le abrazo por la espalda - nos ayudo bastante y no debe involucrarse mas... era la única forma...

- E-Entonces está bien aru - cerro los ojos, no se sentía nada bien. Se levanto y se lavo la boca mirando su cara, estaba pálido y se sentía de los mil demonios. - Ah... estoy cansado de estar en este estado...

- Bueno... pero deberás pasar por todo eso... al menos... - se mantuvo en silencio y miro al techo, luego devolvió su vista a Yao - ¿cuantos meses crees que tengas?

- No lo sé aru, soy de contextura delgada aru, por lo que puedo tener 3 o 4 y no se me notara... - se dijo mas a si mismo que al ruso.

- Entonces~ mañana temprano iremos a consultarlo da~ - dijo con su recuperado tono infantil.

- Bueno aru - limpio bien su boca y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rusia - ¿tienes algo de beber?, como me dijiste que no recibiera nada de Japón no he comido ni bebido nada que no sea agua aru.

- Ham... tengo fisuelos... - sonrió - te serviré algunos...

- Ok... - sonrió - ah... Iván, no me traje ropa aru...

- Descuida mañana te compraremos mucha ropa... - lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó en ella - ahora aguarda aquí~

- ¡Hey! ¡No estoy inválido aru! - se levantó y se fue a la cocina a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

- Siéntate... - se acerco a refrigerados y saco un plato con un montón de panqueques doblados en cuatro - ten Yao... seguro te gustaran...

- Gracias aru - sonrió y comenzó a comer, ahora tenía que comer por dos, de pronto ya fue consciente de ellos, y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Esta... malo acaso? - ladeo su cabeza levemente y levanto su rostro - ¿no te gusto?

- Está muy rico - dijo entre lágrimas - muy… muy rico aru - comió más.

- Paso su índice por una de sus lagrimas para secarla - ¿por qué llorar entonces?

- Estoy feliz de tener un hijo aru - soltó la comida y se limpio las lagrimas con sus largas mangas.

- Pero... ¿no deberías llorar cuando ese niño este entre tus brazos? - lo estrecho.

- T-Tienes razón aru - le alejo para limpiarse los ojos - ¿eh?

- ¿Qué?... - le sonrió - ¿te sientes mejor?

- Ah, nada aru... por cierto... cuando analices ese té, por favor... avísame ¿si aru? - le abrazo por la cintura.

- Mañana por la tarde estarán los resultados de los análisis... - beso sus cabellos - ahora... vamos... es hora de dormir ¿da?

- Hnm - asintió y dejo sus crepas ahí para irse a dormir esperando en la puerta a Rusia.

- Vamos... - tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos llevándolo a la habitación que varias veces habían compartido.

_"Yo quiero sostener tu mano mientras caminamos tranquilos ¿Puede el amor ser simple y sin dolor?"_ Recordó aquellas palabras de una canción y sonrió de medio lado apretando un poco la mano de Rusia.

- Gracias... aru.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias Yao-Yao? - llegados Iván lo recostó en la cama y el procedió a hacer lo mismo luego de cambiarse la ropa por la pijama.

- Porque salvaste a mi hijo aru - sonrió de medio lado - Iván, ¡préstame algo para dormir aru!

- Busco entre sus ropas y le tendió una camisa algo grande para el oriental - también es mi hijo...

Se comenzó a sacar la ropa haciendo que el otro viera su espalda desnuda y sus piernas, luego poniéndose la camisa encima y dándose vuelta para abrocharla mientras ve a Rusia de reojo.

- Lo se... es un poco difícil de creerlo, en mis cuatro mil años, nunca me había pasado.

- Se le acerco abrazándolo por la espalda acercando sus labios a su oído - claro que no... Porque aun no eras mío...

Sonrió un poco y tomo las manos de Rusia mirándolo a los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

- Lo sé, pero tú no eres la única persona que ha estado conmigo aru - termino de ponerse la camisa y se dio la vuelta sonriente. - Buenas noches Iván.

- Soltó un suspiro antes de meterse a la cama junto a él, luego apoyo su palma en el vientre de Yao y se acerco a su oído cantando suavemente:

Ya llegó la noche

Y trajo con ella la oscuridad

Mamá salió,

Cerró los postigos

Arrurú, arrurú

¡Duérmete!

- ¡Me haces cosquillas aru! - exclamo riendo y mirando de reojo a Rusia - ven aquí aru - le dijo sonriente y cariñoso, acariciando sus cabellos.

- ¿Te gusta?... - se acomodo en el pecho del asiático - también me se muchas mas...

- Esta linda... aru - le beso en los cabellos y tomo su rostro para besar sus labios.

- Cuando ese niño... - sonrió - ¿será un niño o una niña? - pregunto de pronto.

- No lo sé, lo que Sheng quiera... - Le miro sonriente.

- Rio suavemente - no me digas que ves esas animaciones que hace Kiku...

- ¡No los veo aru! ¡Es un dios chino aru! - le recrimino algo molesto.

- Ah... está bien... no te ofusques... - sonrió - entonces esperemos a que el doctor nos diga... aun así cantare para el bebé... ha si... también le contare muchas historias antes de que se duerma da~ - dijo animado.

- Cof-cof ¿Historias de que aru? - le miro con el rabillo del ojo - déjame a mí las historias.

- ¿Eh?... está bien... - y así terminaron la conversación, ambos pronto cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Kiku a la mañana siguiente había mandado a todos los soldados japoneses y chinos en busca de Wang Yao.

- ¡Búsquenlo por todo el sector! - envió una carta a la ONU para que pudieran mandarle la carta a Rusia y ellos pudieran allanar su hogar.

- Yao... - beso sus labios - el medico dice que podrá atendernos en dos horas mas...

- Hng... - se dio media vuelta para dormir mas, pues no quería despertar aun.

-... - lo observo, no estaría mal dejarle dormir un poco más - te traeré el desayuno entonces...

Se ocultó entre las sabanas y se echó a dormir.

Matthew marcaba desesperado el celular del ruso, tenía que comunicarse con su amigo y así poder avisarle de la carta antes que fuese muy tarde.

- Escucho una pequeña vibración en el mueble de la cocina, la bandeja de comida ya estaba totalmente preparada, antes de tomarla comenzó a escuchar la melodía de su móvil así que contesto - Matvey~ - dijo al notar por la pantalla el número del que procedía la llamada.

- ¡Iván sal de tu casa ahora! - le dijo alterado, algo raro en el canadiense - Japón ha mandado una carta a la ONU para allanar tu casa y buscar a China, ¡sal de ahí y escóndete en algún lugar!

- Gra-Gracias... - corto de inmediato, _"maldición" _pensó, ni siquiera podrían desayunar en paz. Corrió escaleras arriba tomo un par de abrigos y bufandas y la ropa del chino - Yao... debes levantarte ahora...

- Hnm... Quiero dormir un poco mas - dijo aun somnoliento mientras recién despertaba y se escondía más en la cama.

- ¡Levántate ahora! - alzo la voz, algo bastante extraño en el ruso, y le destapo con algo de brusquedad.

- ¡I-Iván ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto algo asustado afirmando la camisa que antes el otro le había dado - ¿qué ocurre aru? ¿Por qué estas así aru?

- Matthew acaba de llamar... - le extendió sus ropas y uno de los abrigos - tienen una orden de la ONU para allanar la casa...

- ¿Qué? - se levanto más que rápido y se comenzó a desvestir poniéndose su ropa y sus zapatos y luego el abrigo y la bufanda. - Anda vamos, pero voy a buscar víveres a la cocina, vístete mientras.

- Asintió con la cabeza y cambio sus prendas - ya está... - bajo con un bolso, en el que guardaron los víveres - creo saber donde podremos ir...

- Me da igual, mientras no estemos aquí - salió por la puerta y corrió por la nieve cayéndose unas cuantas veces por el calzado que llevaba puesto.

Después de un largo y agotador viaje llegaron a un lugar realmente inesperado, Iván toco a la puerta esperando a que uno de los dos dueños atediara.

Prusia se acercó a la puerta encontrando al ruso afuera, era una gran sorpresa para él.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Prusia... - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿está tu hermano en casa?

- No, no está, ¡¿qué quieres...? - de pronto vio a China a su espalda se veía pálido, dándole un cargo de conciencia - m-mejor entra...

- Gracias... - se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso a China luego él le siguió - Prusia... - dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¿estás solo?

- No, el señorito me está acompañando ahora - le dijo cruzando sus brazos viendo como China estaba que se desplomaba - oye China, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Gilbert... - en aquellos momentos la puerta se abrió, y en una reacción inmediata el ruso escondió al oriental tras él y saco su revólver apuntando a la entrada.

- Hermano ya lleg... ¡¿que se supone que haces apuntándome? - se alarmo Ludwig al ver al euroasiático con el cañón de su revólver apuntando en su dirección.

China no se sentía mejor con aquellos gritos, finalmente se desplomó en el sofá cayendo rendido y con un dolor en el vientre de los mil demonios, esos cambios de temperatura no eran buenos.

- Ah... - se quejó.

Tenía hambre, sed y cansancio.

- ¿China, estas bien? - Prusia gastó su corazón humanitario en el chino acercándose a socorrerlo.

- Apenas noto que se trataba de Alemania, Rusia guardo su arma y le sonrió - Ludwig... necesito hablar unas cosas contigo... ¿podemos pasar al living?

- Necesito beber algo y comer. - En eso apareció Roderich con sus magníficos pasteles que nada mal le venían a China.

- Ten, come esto del señorito... - le dio un pastel que China no dudo en tomar.

- ¿Que pasa Rusia? - dijo el alemán mas tranquilo.

- Necesito que protejas a China... permite que se quede en tu casa un día o dos...

- Gracias Austria - le dijo Yao sonriendo - esta delicioso - comió una vez más sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- ¡Hey señorito! tráele algo de beber, un té o algo... - Prusia miro a Roderich. - Anda corre señorito, ¿no ves que está enfermo?

- Hey hermano... tu puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta... - lo regaño Lud que lo observaba - ¿por qué razón debería quedarse?

- Veras~ - dijo en un tono infantil, y miro en dirección a China.

- No quiero hacerlo, está el señorito para eso kesesese~ - se bufo mientras aquel al que se dirigía le frunció el seño y fue.

- ¡Estoy embarazado aru! La ONU me está buscando por culpa de mi hermano que quiere hacerme abortar aru - respiro con dificultad pues todo lo había dicho muy rápido.

- Rusia solo afirmo los dichos de su pareja con una sonrisa dirigida a todos los presentes anonadados - da~

- De-Debes estar bromeando... - Ludwig comenzó a sudar - ¡los hombres no se embarazan!

- No, no estoy bromeando, yo tampoco sé como sucedió, pero sé que es real, es un hecho aru y no quiero que mi hijo... perdón, nuestro hijo muera aru - miro a Prusia y le miro a los ojos con los suyos borrosos y algo sonrojado - por favor deja que me quede.

Fue mucho para el pobre Gilbert, demasiado para que pudiese soportar tal cara del asiático.

- ¡El chino se nos queda! Kesesese~

- No deben permitir que lo encuentren... si lo hacen... ese niño no nacerá...

- ¿Quieres decir qué...? - Alemania no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase.

China solo asintió mientras comía más de los pasteles de Roderich.

- Por eso... por favor, escóndanme aquí hasta que todo esté bien.

- Dije que te quedaras, ¿no escuchaste a Ore-sama?

- ¿Y tú que harás Iván? - interrogo Alemania al ruso mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Pues... yo regresare a casa... si desaparezco sospecharan... - se puso en pie. - Se acerco a China - creo que saber el sexo será para otro momento Yao-Yao... ahora debo ir por los resultados del análisis... procura descansar ¿da?

- ¿Acaso aun no saben el sexo del bebé? - los miró a ambos y estos negaron.

Gilbert estaba emocionado, no quería decirlo pero internamente los niños eran divertidos.

- Pues podemos ir nosotros kesesese~ - paso el brazo rodeando a China.

- Es una buena idea Yao... - quito el brazo del prusiano del cuerpo de su pareja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... voy a ver el sexo de tu hijo primero que tu kesesese~ - le puso nuevamente el brazo a China y lo abrazo por la cintura.

- Hermano... ya deja de molestar a ambos... - lo volvió a regañar - ¿no piensas que eso podría molestarle a Austria? - Alemania apunto al sujeto tras él que frunció el ceño molesto.

- ¿Eh? Señorito no es lo que tú crees, so-solo... - salió a explicarlo o mejor dicho echarle una mentira a su amante.

China suspiro, estaba cansado.

- Voy por un vaso de agua, ya no puedo depender de Gilbert. - China se puso en pie y fue a la cocina.

- Te debo una Alemania... - Rusia le sonrió antes de salir y volver a casa.

Después de mucho insistir Austria acepto que China se quedara en casa de los germánicos y así pudo irse tranquilamente a ver a Hungría y tomar un té.

- Vamos Yao, a ver al doctor.

Yao ya se sentía mejor y cuando fue a ver al doctor por fin supo que tenía 4 meses de embarazo y que sería niño.

- Oh... - estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera palabras tenia.

Prusia veía conmovido aquellas imágenes, pensando en que quizás un hijo con el señorito no sería una mala idea.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno segundo capitulo... ya que empezo la semana... espero les guste y no este muy... ¿retorcido? da~ de todos modos... si no les gusta... no me importa (^し^)

**¿Review's?**

Y China les vendera de su rica comida aru... ｡◕`ヮ´◕｡


	3. Parto

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Hetalia. Saludos a mi amiga de MSN que siempre rolea conmigo XP

**Advertencia:** Las cosas pueden ser extrañas... lo que este con Cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos"_

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo III: Parto.**

De regreso en casa Rusia encontró en su interior a unos oficiales y a Japón.

- Ha... Japón~ - les sonrió a los presentes - ¿qué te trae por mi casa?

- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunto alzando su espada a la altura de la garganta - tráeme a Yao ahora.

- ¿Acaso no está en casa? - sonrió - te recuerdo que no me han permitido verle... ¿cómo se supone que podría saber algo de él? - camino al living ignorando la amenaza de mas bajo - a propósito... ¿cómo se encontraba?

- No está en casa y se que tú te lo llevaste. ¡Chicos, revisen todos los lugares de la casa! - le grito a los soldados que iban con el - ¿dónde estabas ahora?

- No creo que te importe... pero de todas formas lo diré... - se sentó tranquilamente en su sillón - visitaba a Lituania... si quieres puedes comprobarlo... - le extendió un teléfono.

- Prefirió llamarlo el mismo antes de que el otro hablara con él yéndose a un lugar apartado del ruso.

- ¡Lituania! ¿Es cierto que Rusia fue a tu casa hoy?

- Ah... - Tuvo la imagen interna de Rusia enojado si no mentía por él, ya que unos minutos antes este le había llamado pero Toris no había contestado porque no alcanzo. Ahora era obvia la llamada y se imaginaba porque preguntaban. - S-si... es-estuvo conmigo... ¿po-por que le buscan?

- Eso es algo que no le incumbe Lituania-san, siento haberle molestado. - Colgó. - Chicos nos vamos - dejó a sus hombres. - Si me entero de algo... tú estás muerto.

- Si me entero el porqué China desapareció te arrepentirás Kiku Honda - esta vez su sonrisa era acompañada de un aura macabra que termino haciendo temblar a los presentes.

Japón no le creía, para nada, China no sospechaba nada de nada, a menos que alguien le... _"Canadá"_ pensó de pronto yendo furioso a donde el americano rubio del norte.

* * *

- Canadá-san, salga por favor.

Canadá se demoró en salir pero salió algo sumiso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu le contaste a Rusia.

- ¿Yo? yo no he dicho nada...

- Eres amigo de Rusia, le debiste haber dicho lo que planeábamos.

- Pero... si yo me entere el día que fui a verles, y ese día desapareció China, ¿por qué habría de saber antes?

Japón no lo entendía, había algo que no encajaba y no le gustaba.

- Disculpe Canadá-san. - Le hizo una reverencia y se fue a su nación. - Ese niño no puede nacer... no puede - estaba molesto.

* * *

- Yao... - le hablo Rusia por la noche - acabo de enviar los resultados del análisis al correo de Alemania... además... dadas las circunstancias... deberás permanecer oculto los 5 meses que restan... habla con Alemania o su hermano... - soltó un suspiro - lo siento... pero no es seguro que nos veamos... estoy seguro que me tendrán bajo vigilancia...

- No quiero esto... yo... no quiero estar separado de ti...aru - le dijo sincero angustiado y con un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo... tampoco lo deseo... pero... no podemos hacer nada... necesitas estar tranquilo... si te quedas a mi lado... no podrás descansar...

- No es justo aru, no quiero esto aru... vamos a otra parte aru - le dijo mientras cogía su vientre.

- Yao te traje... ¿Yao? ¿Te duele el vientre? el doctor dijo que tenias que descansar o ese niño peligrara por tu estrés, ¿lo recuerdas? - apareció el prusiano con una pequeña manta.

- ¿Es Prusia el que está ahí verdad? dame un momento para hablar con el...

Le pasó el teléfono al albino y se dirigió a acostarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las cosas se han complicado Gilbert... - dijo, su tono de voz no se escuchaba tan infantil como antes, pero aun mantenía aquel toque - Japón no descansará hasta encontrar a Yao y evitar que aquel niño nazca...

- Oh... ¿entonces qué debo hacer?, el grandioso yo lo solucionara, esconderé a Yao como mi tesoro, entendido, nos vemos - dejo a Rusia con la palabra en la boca y fue a consolar al pobre de Yao.

- Kolkol... - fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a marcar.

* * *

Los cinco meses no tardaron en pasar, China se encontraba terriblemente panzón, no porque estuviera gordo, si no porque se estimaba que su bebé seria grande muy grande para el cuerpo que tenia.

- China... ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el alemán en compañía de Italia que se había enterado solo hace unos días de la noticia.

- Aiyaa~... ah... quiero caminar un poco - intentaba ponerse sus zapatos y después de cinco intentos por fin pudo alcanzar sus pies.

- ¿Necesitas un... poco de ayuda? - pregunto confundido - oye China... - pregunto de pronto Ludwig - ¿para cuando está programado el parto?

- Pa-Para esta semana - al llegar al marco de la puerta ya no se sentía tan bien.

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡¿Qué es eso en el suelo?

- ¡Waaaaa~! ¡Es la fuente... se le rompió la fuente! - grito a más no poder.

Gilbert a penas oyó eso fue a ver lo que pasaba.

- Va a nacer mi hijo, mi grandioso hijo va a nacer.

- ¡NO ES TU HIJO! - le grito China por enésima vez en los cinco meses que llevaba.

- ¡PERO YO LO HE CRIADO HASTA AHORA! Oh mi grandioso hijo - tomo a China en brazos y se lo llevo al carro.

- Italia vete con mi hermano yo avisare a Rusia... - Ludwig saco celular y marco al ruso.

- Ve~ pero no quiero mojarme... ¡ah! pero puedo conducir - se fue corriendo tras Prusia.

- Alemania da~ ¿como estas? ¿Cómo está Yao-Yao? - pregunto de lo más normal.

- ¡Ru-Rusia... China esta... a punto de...! - estaba tenso por la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Ya... entiendo voy enseguida. - Dicho y hecho, cortó la llamada y salió en dirección a Alemania.

- Estaba en pabellón, se extrañó que no le doliera el vientre porque se le haya roto la bolsa, ahora se extrañan de que le dolía demasiado. - ¡Ah! ¡Ahhhh! - se aquejaba de aquellos dolores.

Le hicieron una ecografía y descubrieron que el niño venia enredado en el cordón,

- ¡Rápido! - anuncio el doctor alemán - llévenlo a pabellón, aplicaremos cirugía lo antes posible.

- ¡Alemania~! - llego Iván más que cansado - ¿donde está China?

- Esta en pabellón, mi querido niño va a morir esta enredado - Prusia se hacia un dramatismo teatral que cualquiera confundiría con Francia.

- Ve~ no entiendo ¿quién es el padre?... Ve~

- Rusia le regalo una de sus sonrisas asesinas a Gilbert y de paso termino asustando a Feliciano - por supuesto que yo soy el padre da~

- Es una broma Rusia, pero él puede tener un padre tan genial como yo kesesese... - le estaba molestando como siempre.

Después de tres horas pudieron estabilizar a Yao y al niño.

- Disculpe, ¿el padre del hijo de Wang Yao?...

- Eh... s-soy yo... - se acerco algo nervioso Rusia al médico.

- Disculpe pero su hijo estaba enredado en el cordón umbilical por lo que tuvimos que realizar una incisión para sacarlo, pero ambos ya están estabilizados. Puede pasar a verlos. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamara el niño?

- ¿El... niño? él se llama... Adrik... - sonrió.

- Adrik... - escribió en su ficha - y... ¿el apellido? - pregunto mirando a Rusia mientras esperaba atento.

-... - por algún motivo su mente trabajaba de forma lenta, no podía recordar con exactitud como era el apellido de Yao... y lo primero que dijo fue - Braginski - segundos después se dio cuenta que ese era "su" apellido, y que terminaría en problemas con el asiático.

- De acuerdo, entonces Adrik Braginski, perfecto, aquí tiene los datos de su hijo - le paso una copia con el peso, la talla, el apgar y todos los chequeos médicos. - El señor Yao está en la habitación puede ir a verle.

- Gracias... - tomo el papel y se apresuro a la habitación - Yao~ - entro a abrazarlo.

- ¡Duele!... - le empujo pues aun se encontraba delicado y con unos cuantos puntos en su vientre - ah... Qiang está allí - le dijo apuntando la cuna.

- Q... Qi... ¿qué? - pregunto no entendiendo. - ¿Sabes? el doctor ya le ha puesto nombre...

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya le puso nombre? ¡Soy yo el que le tiene que poner nombre! - le miro de reojo - ¿qué nombre se supone que le puso aru?

- Iván le extendió el papel a China y se alejo unos pasos para tomar al bebé en brazos, sabía que en cuanto el asiático leyera el nombre entraría en furia incontrolable. _"Al menos con el pequeño no se desquitara conmigo da~"_

- Un aura negra salió del cuerpo de China, al leer el nombre ruso "Adrik" en el papel.

- ¡Iván!... - se quitó los tubos a los que estaba conectado - ¡suelta a mi hijo aru! ¡Ahora!

- Y-Yao no grites... el niño... se despertará... - los gritos de furia del oriental llegaban al pasillo llamando la atención de los doctores y enfermeras e inclusive el trío de países que aun estaban en la sala de espera.

- Creo... que esos gritos son de China... - dijo Ludwig tocando su frente, un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer.

- Eso quiere decir que Yao está enojado... con Rusia. Kesesese~ por fin podre proclamar al niño como mío - bromeo Prusia.

- Ve~ ¿Estará bien el bebé?

- ¡Suéltalo aru! - pesco lo primero que vio que era un lapicero y se lo tiro en la espalda. ¡Que lo sueltes aru!

- Lo... lo siento China... - dejo al niño de vuelta en su cuna - si... si quieres hablo con el doctor... - se cubrió la cara y camino hasta la puerta.

- Hermano... no es momento de hacer bromas... - ahora el que comenzaba a alterarse era él.

- ¡Nada de lo siento aru! - le seguía tirando las cosas - ¡ve a cambiar el nombre a Qiang ahora! - lo último que le tiro fue la bolsita que le otorgaba sangre antes de sentarse en la cama con un dolor... se le había abierto la herida y le faltaba sangre,

- Oh... los gritos ya cesaron... - el prusiano estaba atento a lo que podría pasar.

- Lo último que vieron fue al ruso salir en busca de una enfermera, estaba cubierto de sangre tanto en su pelo, cara y ropas - el paciente de esta habitación está un poco alterado da~

- P-Podría decir... que siento... un poco de lástima... por Iván... - comento Alemania casi en estado de shock.

La enfermera entro a vio a Yao y de inmediato salió corriendo.

- Usted por favor, no vuelva a entrar… - le dijo a Rusia cuando choco con el médico - doctor al paciente Yao se le han abierto los puntos y esta con falta de nutrientes, se ha desconectado.

El doctor paso corriendo donde el chico que yacía tirado en la cama con el dolor insoportable de la herida abierta.

- Suspiro algo cansado. - Llévenlo a pabellón nuevamente y encárguense de que el niño esté en maternidad.

- Rusia se sentía tremendamente cansado, no sabía a esas alturas si Yao era un hombre o las hormonas femeninas del embarazo lo habían transformado sin que él lo notase. - Pero... no tiene pechos... - camino hasta la sala de espera y se sentó en uno de los sillones a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes.

- Hermano... tal vez deberíamos dejarlos... - comento Lud notando como el ambiente se ponía tenso.

- ¡Hey Rusia! ¿Como es mi hijo, parecido a mi no? Kesesese~ - de nuevo molestaba al pobre de Rusia, mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¡Nah!, hablando en serio, ¿se parece más a ti o a Yao, como le pusieron?

- Es... un lindo niño... tiene el cabello de Yao... - un aura oscura salía de él, y el ambiente en la sala de espera se hacía cada vez más pesado.

- Bien... creo que es mejor irnos - dijo tomando a Italia y su hermano - que te vaya bien...

- Que miedo... Alemania, Rusia da mucho miedo... ve~… ve~

- Rusia ni se molesto en despedirse, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, y en cómo afrontar nuevamente al asiático, sabía que si se acercaba y este se enteraba que no podía cambiar el apellido lo querría matar y sus heridas seguramente se abrirían de nuevo, _"pero tengo prohibido verlo"._ Pensó dándose algo de ánimos - pero si no lo veo... - murmuro para sí - de seguro se enfadará por ni ir a verlo... - _"las hormonas femeninas son tan complicadas" _- si... tal vez Yao sea una mujer después de todo...

China ya se había calmado y estaba dormido, el doctor fue a visitar a Iván a la sala de espera.

- Señor Braginski ahora puede ver a el señor Wang... - sonrió y se fue a chequear a los bebés.

- Claro... - sonrió entro a la habitación y se acerco al susodicho procurando no despertarlo. Beso su frente y pudo observar que el niño ya no estaba junto a él. - Supongo que tomará un poco más de tiempo hasta que podamos estar los tres juntos de nuevo... - dijo con su tono infantil y dejo una nota sobre un mueble junto a la camilla.

_Querido Yao:_

_Observando las circunstancias en las que aparentemente deseas asesinarme, he decidido que por el bien de nuestro hijo y el tuyo especialmente no nos veamos hasta que tu molestia disminuya._

_Tomando en cuenta también que lo anterior podría desencadenar un ataque de ira aun más peligroso en ti, te digo de antemano que no estaré en casa por un tiempo. Cuida de mi hijo._

_Rusia._

Y sin nada más que hacer se marcho, también porque la sangre comenzaba a oler mal, y se sentía sucio con ella encima.

Al despertar el asiático abrió la carta sintiendo que la furia se le iba a la cabeza.

- ¡Ese maldito engendro me las va a pagar aru! - grito tremendamente furioso y luego lo sedaron para que no hiciera lo de antes.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno... tercer capitulo... este va para mi hermanita que le gusta la historia da~ y bueno... saludos... espero aun siga tan bueno como los anteriores...

**¿Review's?**

Para que Yao deje de querer golpear a Iván...


	4. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Hetalia. Saludos a mi Yao de MSN XD

**Advertencia:** Lemon OwO... con Cursiva y entre comillas _"pensamientos"_

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo IV: Bienvenida.**

Un mes pasó en casa de Alemania, con el nene allí que poco a poco se le comenzaba a notar un color violeta en los ojos.

- Tendrá los ojos rojos como su padre kesesese~

- ¡QUE NO ERES SU PADRE! - dijo China - aunque sería mejor padre que ese infeliz aru - frunció los labios y tomo sus bolsos - gracias por todo. - Se despedía de los chicos.

- No te preocupes... ¿te irás a casa? - dijo el alemán mientras señalaba detrás de Yao la silueta del euroasiático que lo esperaba esbozando su siempre infantil sonrisa.

- Si, me voy aru, gracias por todo aru - tenía a Adrik en la espalda como antes llevaba a su panda, ahora este fue reemplazado por el bebé. - Bueno me voy, nos vemos aru - tomo sus bolsos y al darse la media vuelta vio al ruso. Lo ignoro completamente y paso por el lado de él sin hablarle ni siquiera mirarlo.

El más alto supuso que aun después de ese tan largo mes, el asiático todavía seguía molesto, no le dijo nada y solo le siguió los pasos, observo al pequeño y notó que aquel niño había crecido bastante a pesar de que solo había transcurrido un mes.

- ¡¿Puedes dejar de seguirme aru? - le dijo mientras cruzaba por la casa de Polonia.

- Pero~ ¿por qué sigues tan molesto? - mantuvo su distancia mientras hacía señas al niño que lo observaba, provocando que riera.

- Porque no me has llamado, ni siquiera para preguntar por Adrik aru - cruzó por Ucrania y entonces se encontraron con esta.

- ¡Rusia-chan! - se acercó a su hermano - ¿vienes a verme?

- Lo siento hermana... ahora no tengo tiempo... pero quizás podrías pagarme el gas... - dicho esto la ucraniana solo se alejo lo más rápido posible. - Yao... tu solo habrías terminado por gritarme y colgarme sin siquiera permitirme hablar... además... no tengo porque preguntar por el niño... ni por ti... porque los he visto a ambos durante las noches y tardes.

- ¿Como que nos has visto? ¿En qué momento nos has visto aru? - pregunto sin mirarlo aun siguiendo su camino como siempre. Ahora pasando por Rusia.

- Bueno~ - uso su tono aun mas infantil para hablar - mientras ambos dormían...

- ¿Eres un espía o que aru? - se molesto y se paró en seco ablandando la mirada - Iván... tengo hambre.

- ¿Quieres que te invite a comer? - tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta su propia casa - te hemos preparado un festín de bienvenida.

- ¿Eh? - de Rostov a Moscú fue un viaje muy largo pero ahí estaba, en casa de Rusia.

- Entra... - abrió la puerta de la casa y le dejo pasar, dejo las maletas del asiático cerca de la entrada y lo condujo hasta el living donde los esperaban el trío báltico y el canadiense con un gran cartel de "Bienvenidos" y sobre la mesa toda clase de manjares del país euroasiático.

- Ah… gracias... - miro el banquete y se sentó a comer - esta delicioso aru - sentó al nene en sus piernas el cual miraba con sus hermosos ojos violetas a todo el mundo.

- Se... señor Rusia... su... su hijo es precioso... - decía uno de los bálticos, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que el trío de había independizado aun obedecían las ordenes del mas alto.

El niño no aguanto y riendo tomo una cuchara para lanzarla sin mucha fuerza a la cabeza del báltico que había hablado riendo después.

- Adrik, no, eso no se hace aru.

- Si... realmente es un lindo niño... - comentó el padre más que orgulloso.

- Se... seguramente... será igual al padre... - susurraron los tres a la vez.

Canadá se acercó al niño y este jalo su riso mientras reía.

- ¡Ah!... ¡qué lindo Ah! ... nene ¡ah!

- ¡Adrik aru! ¡Deja de jalar su cabello aru!

El niño miro a Yao y simplemente hizo un puchero antes de empezar a llorar por los gritos de su madre.

- Lo siento Matvey... - se acerco a ambos - pero seguro aprendió de Prusia.

- Prusia le enseñaba cosas buenas, como a vestirse bien o a decir lo grandioso que es, le contaba cuentos del grandioso príncipe que es aru - rio al recordar aquello sonriendo. - Prusia será un grandioso padre aru - por fin lo admitía pero era la verdad.

- Si Prusilla quiere ser padre entonces que lo haga con Austria... - acaricio los cabellos del niño más que feliz - porque este es mío...

El niño dejo su llanto cuando Rusia le acaricio los cabellos tomando un dedo de este apretándolo fuertemente.

- Da...da...

- Hey... Adrik... ¿quieres que Rusia te muestre sus girasoles? - tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo sacó al jardín, el clima estaba aparentemente agradable aquel día, por lo que el niño no corría riesgo de enfermar.

El niño quedo maravillado con el campo de girasoles, quería tomarlos, o al menos acercarse a ellos.

- Da... da... - tiraba su mano para atrapar uno.

- Voy a verlos aru, gracias por la comida aru - salió corriendo en busca de su familia.

- Creo que ese niño... se parece mucho a Rusia je - fue el último comentario de Canadá antes de comenzar a lavar los trastos.

- ¿Te gustan verdad? - acerco las manos del menor a una de las grandes flores para que las tocara - a mi también me gustan mucho...

- Ah... da... - reía el pequeño al tocar aquellas flores y pronto vio a si madre acercarse. - Da... da... - alzaba los brazos.

- Rusia alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Yao - ¿cómo te has sentido?

- Mejor aru - tomo a Adrik en sus brazos mirando el paisaje mientras el niño chupaba uno de los botones de las ropas de Yao. - Tiene hambre aru, voy a darle la leche... o... Iván, ¿quieres darle la leche aru?

- Claro... lo hare... - dijo emocionado, encaminándose ambos a casa.

Recostó al niño en la cama de Rusia y saco el biberón pasándolo a Iván para que lo calentara. Mientras él tomo al niño para mudarlo.

Llegado a la cocina el euroasiático miro el biberón, y miro el microondas... y todo así cerrado se acerco al aparato.

Canadá que estaba lavando miro el biberón y como Rusia se acercaba al microondas, dejo de lavar de inmediato cerrando la llave.

- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?

- Verás... Yao me dijo que debía calentarlo... - apunto con su otra mano el objeto que sostenía.

- Ah... ¡eso no se hace así! - tomo el biberón y comenzó a poner fuego en la cocina y una olla con agua para poder calentar el biberón. - Si lo calientas allí, o se te estropea el microondas o... bueno... se puede derretir el chupón...

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? - se acerco por la espalda mirando como el otro calentaba la infusión - ya veo... ¿y cuanto rato debe estar así?

- Como 10 minutos, pero tienes que probar en tu antebrazo la temperatura, tiene que estar tibio, si está muy caliente el bebé se quemara el paladar y la lengua. - Le explicaba como todo un experto.

- Ya veo... - sonrió - sabes mucho al respecto pequeño Matvey... - acaricio sus cabellos.

- N-No es... que sepa mucho. - Cada vez que el ruso le tocaba aun sentía la presión en el pecho y se sonrojaba, a pesar de todo, no le había dejado de gustar.

- Pero de verdad... me has ayudado bastante... - retiro su mano y lo observo con "inocencia" - tienes el rostro un poco colorado... - ahora su mano se poso en su frente - ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

- N-No no tengo fie-fiebre, estoy bien... - retiro la mano de Rusia, era malo estaba temblando, ya no podía hacer nada, pues el ya tenía una familia. Estar con él sería ir en contra de sus creencias. - N-No me toques más, por favor...

- Ha... Bien... - miro por sobre el hombro de Canadá y pudo notar como el agua hervía - creo... que ya esta...

- S-Si - apagó la cocina y luego tomo el biberón para cercarlo, se hecho unas gotas de leche en la muñeca y estaba un tanto caliente por lo que le fue a bajar la temperatura con el agua fría de la cocina, una vez estuvo lista se lo paso a Rusia. - Ya esta...

- Gracias... - le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir en dirección a la habitación.

El oriental estaba recostado con el niño mientras le hacía cariño en el vientre y este le miraba con sus ojos violeta.

- ¿Que pasa mi niño aru? ¡Eres la cosita más bella aru! Eres tan lindo como papá aru, aunque yo soy más lindo que papá aru…

- Nadie es más lindo que Mamá ¿da? - se unió a la conversación el más alto que entraba con el biberón.

- Ah ya llegaste - le dejó un espacio para que se recostara al lado del niño y le pudiera dar el biberón - anda. - Le invitó a que se sentara.

- Extendió el biberón hasta que el niño abrió su boca para dar espacio al chupón, el que empezó a succionar mientras movía sus bracitos y piernas mirando a ambos presentes. - Creció bastante... - comento Rusia.

- Crecen rápido, muy tapido - dijo sin más y le miro a los ojos - te extrañe aru.

- Desvió su vista a quien le hablaba - yo también... pero debía atender algunos asuntos... y tuve uno que otro problema...

- ¿Qué problema aru? - le miro a los ojos sin entender - por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de mi doctor?

- Digamos... que tuvo un accidente que termino en forma trágica...

- ¡¿Que le hiciste aru? - Se exaltó el chino. - ¿No le abras matado aru?

- No... Yo no lo mate... solo lo empuje y el se estrello contra la ventana cayendo al vacía da~ - dijo tranquilo, el bebé había tomado el biberón por su cuenta, por lo que Iván retiro su mano de este.

- Eres... un... asesino, ¿al menos Japón está bien? - preguntó por su hermano, a pesar de que quiso matar a Adrik.

- Si... pero no pude evitar dejarlo... un poco indisponible por unas semanas... aunque seguramente a estas alturas está totalmente bien... - soltó un suspiro - además... también estaba ese idiota capitalista...

- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué paso con Alfred aru? ¡Es el que me trae ganancias al país aru!

- Pero... el se involucro con Japón para impedir que nos comunicáramos, además de apoyarlo y mantenerme vigilado... - rasco su mejilla - también... me reclamo por haber golpeado a su hermano...

- Pero si golpeaste a Canadá, Iván... - le miro a los ojos - bueno no importa ya... Adrik se va a llenar de malas vibras si seguimos hablando de estas cosas.

- Miro al niño, este estaba dormido con el biberón vacio a un lado - ven... - tomo de la muñeca a Yao y lo saco al pasillo - dime...

- No pasa nada... dejemos a Adrik en su cuna, anda vamos. - Le palmeo el pecho con suavidad y le sonrió antes de entrar nuevamente a acostar a Adrik.

- Espera... - lo saco nuevamente y esta vez lo arrincono contra el muro del pasillo, donde se acerco a sus labios y los beso.

- Hnm... ngh - cerro los ojos paulatinamente sonrojado, dejándose llevar por el beso de Rusia mientras paseaba sus manos por la gran espalda del país nortino.

- No les duro mucho el beso, ya que debieron separarse por la odiada falta del aire, y justo cuando Iván pretendía formar uno nuevo el pequeño comenzó a llorar. Interrumpiendo a ambos - Yao... ¿puedo hacerlo dormir?

- Mejor vamos los dos... - le sonrió entrando de nuevo y lo tomó en brazos - ¿qué sucede Adrik aru? - lo comenzó a mecer mientras le cantaba una canción

- _"Por suerte crece rápido"_, pensó el ruso haciendo alusión de que Yao tendría poco tiempo para él hasta que el niño fuera más independiente de ambos - creo que ya se durmió - dijo después de treinta minutos - vamos... divirtámonos un poco. - Lo arrastro fuera de la habitación y lo llevo al primer piso donde había algo parecido a una fiesta, ambos constantemente vigilaron al pequeño de que se mantuviera dormido y alimentado. Hasta pasada la medianoche donde todos ya se habían marchado a casa.

China se encontraba en la habitación viendo a Adrik y meciéndolo en su cunita para después besar su frente e ir fuera de la habitación donde lo esperaba Iván.

- Ya está bien dormido, voy a dormir con él hoy aru.

- Si... dormirás con el... pero antes tendrás que dejarme dormido a mi... - no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando ya lo llevaba en dirección a su propio cuarto recostándolo sobre la cama.

- Ah... pero Adrik se puede despertar además, ¡tú te puedes dormir solo aru! - se intentaba zafar del otro, ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación.

- No~ - protesto con tono infantil - es mi turno después de las doce... - introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa de Yao, notó que solo había bastado ese mes para que el asiático estuviera perfectamente curado.

- Ah... No... ¿Qué haces? ahora tenemos a Adrik, ¡no puedes ponerte a su nivel aru!

- Obsérvame... - desvistió a su pareja de forma rápida y descendió a besar su pecho.

- ¡Iván aru!... ¡déjame en paz aru!... - se intentaba zafar de las manos de Rusia - vamos, no hagas esto, no ahora aru...

- ¿No quieres?... - levanto su cabeza y miro al chino, tenía tres opciones:

1.- Hacerlo de todas formas y esperarse luego la molestia de poca duración de China.

2.- Insistir hasta que el asiático aceptase.

3.- Simplemente dejarlo en paz.

- No es eso... es por... Adrik - se sonrojó mirando de reojo a un lado y luego los ojos violeta del ruso - entiende que... el bebé nos puede escuchar aru.

- Mal dicho Yao-Yao... - sonrió divertido _"opción 1"_ pensó - aunque nos oiga no entendería nada de nada... - beso su cuello y descendió una mano hasta la entrepierna del oriental.

- Ah... - cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya sabía lo que venía y no era que no le gustara - p-por favor, te dije que dormiré… ahn... con Adrik... - le miro a los ojos con un tierno puchero en los labios.

- Iván lo observo unos segundos - es tentadora aquella carita... - sonrió nuevamente - pero no...

Intentaba quitar la mano de Iván de su entrepierna con su fuerza, pues de verdad el quería ir donde Adrik, solo rogaba que el niño se despertara en cualquier momento para ir a socorrerlo.

- Yao... - tomo su mano para apartarla - si me rechazas ahora... no volveré a tocarte... - aquella situación lo estaba molestando - solo me estas evitando... dime que no quieres que te toque... - luego tomo su mentón y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos - anda... dímelo...

- ¡N-No es eso aru! S-Solo estoy preocupado... p-porque... - porque lo conocía y sabia que al otro día no se podría parar - b-bien aru, solo... se suave aru... - cerro los ojos y beso la mejilla de Iván para luego llegar a sus labios.

- ¿Solo era eso? - lo miro confundido, bastaba con una petición del oriental para que él cambiara su forma de actuar - solo debías pedírmelo... si Yao quiere que Rusia sea cuidadoso... entonces lo será.

- Gra-Gracias aru - le beso nuevamente los labios cerrando sus ojos comenzando a revolver los cabellos del euroasiático.

- Quito la ropa que cubría a Yao de la cintura para abajo, luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa superior - hace mucho que no veía tu cuerpo Yao-Yao - sonrió, tomo un poco de distancia de ambos cuerpos y lo observo de pies a cabeza.

Yao no pudo reprimir la vergüenza tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡No mires! - le reclamo pues había una fea marca en su vientre a causa del embarazo. - ¡Es vergonzoso que mires!

- Pero si solo es una pequeña cicatriz... con el tiempo desaparecerá... - ello era cierto, en comparación con las personas normales para ellos, aquellas heridas desaparecían por completo, las que permanecían en el cuerpo de las naciones solo se debían a daños de grandes proporciones en las que su gente se veía afectada.

- Ah... tienes razón aru... - sonrió de medio lado besando sus labios y luego acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a la pelvis del chico - es injusto, ¡quítate la ropa también aru!

-... - se desvistió pero no por completo conservo sus pantalones aunque estos estaban desabrochados - creo que con eso basta... - se acomodo a un costado del asiático y toco con su mano la parte interna de sus muslos mientras besaba sus labios, cuello y torso.

- No es justo aru, los pantalones también aru - se posó sobre él y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

- Rio divertido, y se dejo desvestir - ¿piensas que casi medio año es mucho tiempo Yao?

- Si, es mucho tiempo aru, muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo aru - le miro a los ojos y bajo a lamer su cuello cuando los pantalones de Rusia y su ropa interior ya estuvieron fuera de la cama.

- ¿Cosas como que? - acercó su mano por la espalda de China y la deslizo hasta su entrada, acariciándola.

- Ah... C-Cosas simplemente... aru - se agacho para besar sus labios con un beso profundo y apasionado mientras cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba el pecho del chico.

- China... - susurro en su oído - saca el bote del cajón junto a ti... - volvió a acariciar su entrada.

- Nhg... - hizo como el otro le dijo y se lo paso mirándolo a los ojos sonrojado, ya estaba bastante excitado y comenzaba a acariciarse el mismo.

- Rusia abrió el frasco y unto su contenido en los dedos que tenía en la entrada de Yao, luego lo cerró y lo dejó caer al suelo - para que veas que seré cuidadoso... - acto seguido su mano volvió a su lugar anterior y esta vez los dedos se deslizaron en su interior sin mayores problemas.

- Ahh... - apretó un poco el vientre de Rusia sintiendo aquellos dedos acariciarle por dentro y cerrando los ojos mientras gemía sonrojado. Se estaba poniendo caliente y se movía en un vaivén para sentir más aquellos largos dedos.

- Se embriagaba por los movimientos del chino sobre su cuerpo, por aquellos sonidos que salían de su boca - como música... - murmuro.

- Ahn... ahh Iván... ahh - no había escuchado aquel murmullo pues estaba en pleno éxtasis. Su esfínter tenía múltiples contracciones por la excitación atrapando gustoso aquellos dedos.

Rusia rodeo con su brazo la nuca del asiático y lo atrajo a sus labios para besarlo. Mientras China recibió aquel beso con gusto, pasando su lengua por la boca de Rusia mientras su derecha se acariciaba su propio miembro gimiendo entre los labios de Iván.

- Empujo sus dedos hasta el tope de su mano y los giró en el interior para aumentar el espacio del lugar. - Ya es... suficiente con eso...

Arqueo su espalda sintiendo como los dedos de Iván salían de su interior. Su cuerpo caliente pedía aquel falo que hace tantos meses lo hacía suspirar de placer.

Se levantó un momento para que el euroasiático pudiese penetrarlo de alguna manera favorable.

- Masajeo un momento su propio miembro antes de introducirlo en el chino, una vez hecho este descendió - ¿te moverás? - sonrió luego de soltar un leve jadeo - ¿o quieres que te impulse?

El chino se sonrojo y comenzó a moverse algo lento sintiendo como en cada movimiento el miembro de Rusia se introducía cada vez más en él.

- Ahh... - una gotitas de sudor se asomaban por su frente mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el vientre del albino.

- Lo tomo por las caderas para ayudar en los movimientos al país mas bajo y que así no se cansara tan rápido - Yao... Yao... ¿no debías... esperar unos días?... - trataba de modular bien pero le resultaba un poco dificultoso.

- Nhg... - se quejó el chino, no le iba a responder nada, pues en realidad no quería pelear con él mientras estaban en pleno sexo.

Siguió meneando su cadera mientras el cabello ahora estaba mojado por el sudor.

- Y-Yao... - comenzó a moverse el también tratando de no hacerlo en forma brusca - lo... siento... - alzo una mano y la apoyo en la mejilla de China - lo había... olvidado...

- Ah... calla... aru... - se agachó para besar sus labios mientras daba sensuales y placenteros saltitos sobre el miembro de Iván. Entrando y saliendo, China estaba muriendo del placer.

- Ahogaba cada uno de sus gemidos, o eso intentaba pero no faltaban los que se escapaban sin su consentimiento - mu-muévete... mas rápido...

Como si fuese un sirviente le hizo caso a su amo moviéndose cada vez mas rápido, oscilante para luego levantarse haciendo que el miembro de Rusia saliera de él y darse vuelta para auto penetrarse nuevamente, dándole la espalda al ruso.

Iván se alzo apoyándose solo de un brazo y tomando del cuello a Yao con la otra mano, echando hacia atrás su cabeza para que se apoyara en uno de sus hombros, descendió por su cuello besando su piel.

- ¡Ahh! Iván... - una de las manos de Yao estaba en su propio miembro mientras se masturbaba ansioso daba los pequeños saltitos sintiendo como sus glúteos chocaban con los testículos de su amante - Ahh... me... correré... - cerro los ojos sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - entonces te ayudare... - la mano que sostenía su cuello se poso sobre la mano en la entrepierna del asiático masturbándole.

- Ahh... - cerro los ojos con fuerza y se giro para cobrar un beso a Iván, apretando su interior con las pulsiones de sus venas y de pronto, lo contrajo de forma paulatina mientras se corría en la mano de ambos.

- Pronto le siguió el euroasiático con un gemido ronco, retiro su mano del miembro del chino y la llevo a su boca dando una pequeña lamida - sabe diferente... - comento casi inaudible.

- ¿Ah?... ¿C-Como que diferente aru? - trataba de recuperar su respiración.

- ¿Eh? - lo miro - ¿me has oído?

- S-Si... e-estaba atento... a tu voz... - se sonrojo un poco al decir eso.

- No lo se... es diferente... - sonrió - no puedo explicarlo da~

- No deberías decir eso se oye bastante extraño - frunció los labios haciendo una mueca, levantándose para sacar el falo de Rusia de su interior.

- Yao-Yao... - dijo con su tono infantil recostándose boca abajo - dormirás en la otra habitación ¿cierto?

-... - no respondió pues era obvio que dormiría con él, solo que sería bueno traer al niño por si se despertaba en la mañana para su leche.

- Podría instalar la cuna aquí... ¿sabes? - entro al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Lo siguió al baño para al menos lavarse, ya que el otro se le había corrido en su interior.

- Nhg... - se miro entre las piernas el semen que le escurría.

- Se asomo por la ducha y arrastro al más bajo al interior - ¿quieres que te bañe da~?

- Bueno - sonrió sin preocupación alguna y se metió a la ducha sin más.

- Como lo dijo el ruso, lavó el cuerpo de su acompañante, aun así la felicidad no les duro mucho, porque un llanto opacó aquella tranquilidad... - iré yo... termina de limpiarte... - dicho esto Iván sacó una toalla y la enrollo en su cintura en dirección a la otra habitación.

- Tenía hambre, sed y frio, quería el calor de su mami y no lo hallaba, ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia. - ¡Buaaa! - el llanto era estrepitoso de máximo volumen. - ¡WUAAAAA!

A Yao le dio una punzada en el corazón y el vientre oír aquel llanto desgarrador, se levantó de inmediato y se puso una bata que le quedaba excesivamente larga al ser de Rusia y fue hasta la habitación.

- D-Déjamelo a mi...

-… - simplemente se lo entrego, y salió de la habitación, Iván apenas había tomado al niño en brazos cuando Yao había entrado para quitárselo. Eso en cierta forma le había hecho sentir extraño, tenía varios sentimientos a la vez, pero había uno que predominaba, se sentía deprimido. Pensaba que China no le permitiría pasar tiempo a solas con el niño.

Arrullo al niño en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormido y fue a la habitación de Rusia.

- Lo siento, se me parte el alma solo oírle llorar aru - le dejó en la cama junto a su padre y él acostándose al lado contrario.

- ¿Sabes que varios niños mueren asfixiados por las sabanas cuando duermen en la cama de sus padres? - fue su único comentario.

- ¿Por qué estas molesto aru? y no, no sabía aru... - fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse con el niño en brazos y ya calmado, aunque aun miraba todo a su alrededor.

- Da... da... - China iba saliendo de la habitación cuando el niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente - ¡WUA! ¡WUAAAAA!

- Rusia se sentó en la cama mirando a ambos - te dije que podría traer la cuna aquí da~ - sonrió al niño.

- Pues tráela ya aru - se sentó con el niño en la cama, a los pies de Rusia y este le tiraba las manos al euroasiático.

- Da...

- Rusia poso su mano en el cabello de Adrik unos segundos antes de salir y volver con una pequeña cuna de mimbre entre sus manos la que instalo cerca de la cama del lado del chino. - ¿te gusta?

- ¿Qué cosa? - jugaba con las manitos del niño que bostezaba de vez en cuando al igual que él, estaba cansado, prácticamente se había movido mucho y la cadera le dolía.

- Nada... - sonrió con desgano - puedes acostarlo ya... - acomodo algunas cosas de la cuna y luego camino hasta la cama donde se acostó.

- Si... - sonrió aun jugando con las manitos del niño - ¿eh? ¿Cuna nueva? está linda ¿cuando la compraste? - se dio cuenta de que la cuna que había instalado no era la misma que tenía en la otra habitación si no una occidental.

Recostó al niño y se fue a su lado para sentarse y tomar su brazo y abrazarlo con los suyos.

- La compre junto con la otra... - dijo con suavidad - supuse que sería molesto instalar y desinstalar la otra, ya que está fija al techo - Yekaterina me aconsejo y ayudo a comprar muchas cosas mas...

- Oh... no sabía que te estabas preocupando... de esa forma aru. - Se sintió cohibido de pronto, sintiendo que tenía una familia prácticamente perfecta.

- Pensé... que ya deberías conocerme mejor... - murmuro - bueno... olvidémonos del asunto... - sonrió - mañana te enseñare todo lo que le compre da~ - se alejo de China y volvió a recostarse cerrando sus ojos - estabas cansado... y francamente yo también lo estoy... descansa.

Hizo un puchero, pues en realidad deseaba conversar un poco mas con él, pero en vista que se iba a dormir simplemente hizo lo mismo.

- Buenas noches aru - se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**N/A:** Entonces~ aqui les dejo la cuarta parte da~ (^し^) saludos a mi hermanita que le gusta la historia ju~

**¿Review's?**

Para... recibir un girasol... (^し^)


	5. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Hetalia. Saludos a mi amiga y mi hermanita que me lee OwO.

**Advertencia:** Entre comillas _"pensamientos"_

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo V: Cambios.**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, el niño comía a las 8 de la mañana por lo que a las 7 tenía que estar preparando la mamadera.

- Rusia abrió los ojos y noto que China no estaba a su lado. - ¿Yao? - se pregunto acercándose a la cuna si este se habría marchado _"el niño esta aquí"_ pensó cuando vio al pequeño durmiendo aun en su cuna, por lo que salió al pasillo y bajo a la cocina donde le encontró - ¿qué haces?

- El biberón para el bebé aru, se despertará en unos minutos aru - se veía un poco cansado, no había dormido bien - ¿quieres ayudarme aru? - le miro sonriente - buenos días aru - se acercó y le besó en los labios, extrañamente cariñoso.

-... Claro... - dijo en un tono animado - yo le alimento tu descansa no te ves muy bien...

- Solo quiero dormir un poco más aru - le dijo. - ¿Sabes cómo hacer la leche? - le preguntó aunque ya tenía casi todo instalado.

- Matvey me lo explico ayer... aunque solo como calentarla - tomo el biberón - pero... aun no sé cómo preparar la leche esa... - apunto el pequeño tarro con la leche en polvo.

- Mira, tienes que poner agua caliente hasta aquí aru - le indicó con el dedo en la mamadera - y de ahí echar la leche aru - le explicaba mientras realizaba el procedimiento - ahora esto se tapa y se agita hasta que no queden grumos aru, y finalmente hay que enfriar un poco para que el bebé no se queme, eso es todo, toma aru - le dijo mientras le pasaba el biberón.

- Ya entendí... - lo recibió - para la próxima lo preparare yo... - sonrió y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación.

China sonrió y se dispuso a limpiar la cocina guardando todo lo que había usado y luego volviendo a la habitación a recostarse en la cama, encontrando a Adrik despierto.

- Es bastante astuto... - comento Iván al notar que el otro entraba al lugar - prácticamente me arrebato la leche de las manos - decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con sumo cuidado.

- Se parece a ti aru - dijo riendo o aguantando una risa y cerró los ojos disfrutando aquellos sonidos que hacia el bebé al chupar el biberón.

- ¿A mí?... - pregunto con inocencia fingida.

- Si, es tan astuto como tú, tiene tus ojos y tu mirada, es observador pero a la vez curioso, es muy parecido a ti, ¿no crees aru?

- Claro que si... es mi hijo después de todo da~ - le dedico una sonrisa al chino luego regreso su atención a Adrik - pero seguro también tendrá muchas cosas de China...

- Aparte de la forma de mis ojos, la nariz y mi cabello no hay nada más aru - le dijo ya quedándose dormido.

- Seguro habrá muchas cosas mas... - hablo más bajito cuando noto que Yao prácticamente estaba durmiendo.

Gatito, minino

Minino-colita gris

Ven y quédate con nosotros por la noche

Para arrullar a nuestro niñito.

Te pagaré, gato,

Por tu trabajo.

Te daré un pedazo de pastel

Y una jarra de leche.

El niño no se quedaba dormido pero después de tomar su biberón estiraba las manos a su papá.

- Ya... da...da...

- ¿Quieres jugar? - lo tomo en sus brazos - salgamos... o Yao despertara... - camino fuera de la habitación no sin antes dejar al oriental tapado con las sabanas - te llevare a conocer los juguetes que Rusia te compro junto con su hermana.

- Da... da... - agitaba las manos, quería ir al suelo pues hace poco había aprendido a arrastrarse y le gustaba ser más o menos independiente.

- Oh está bien... - entro a otro cuarto lleno de objetos coloridos incluyendo la alfombra en el piso - estos juguetes son todos tuyos... - lo dejo en el suelo.

Se dio vueltas para movilizarse y luego se arrastro hasta un cubo que se metió a la boca mordiéndolo.

- Ablamh... - balbuceaba mientras veía a su padre.

- Ju~ - se acerco junto al niño y se acuclillo en el suelo - ¿te gustan tus regalos?

Cuando le pregunto se saco el cubo de la boca y se lo tiro en la cara para después reírse.

- Ju... - tomo otro cubo para meterlo en su boca.

- Sonrió divertido - ¿sabes?... en otras circunstancias te habrías arrepentido de lo que hiciste... - quito parte de la baba de su frente - pero no hare eso... - tomo una pequeña cubeta con figuras de goma, lo bastante livianas para no lastimarlo y resistentes para que el niño no pudiera romperlas, la abrió y saco su contenido del interior dejándolos caer sobre el menor.

El niño sonrió de manera divertida y junta sus manos echando un pedo fuertísimo en el lugar y luego riendo. Se había vengado y de paso se había sacado el gas de la leche.

- Eres... tan lindo da~ - sonrió - aunque apestoso... - lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación donde estaba China - ¡Yao~! - entro de golpe - ¡Yao~ tienes que cambiar a tu hijo!

Yao se despertó de mal humor, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento mataría al euroasiático. Tomó al niño y lo llevó en brazos hasta el baño.

- Iván, ven aquí aru - sacó de su bolso un pañal el talco y los paños húmedos. Cuando Rusia estaba a su lado le miró algo molesto - observa y observa bien aru - le quitó el pilucho al niño y luego le sacó el pañal desechable doblándolo y botándolo a la basura, lavó al niño y lo limpió después con toallitas húmedas y luego lo secó poniéndole otro pañal. - ¿Entendiste aru?

- Si... entendí... - sonrió y extendió un dedo que el niño agarro - para la próxima Rusia te cambiará el pañal...

* * *

Al pasar el mes el niño había crecido con gran rapidez, ya daba los primero pasos y decía con claridad papá y mamá.

China estaba cocinando ya que el niño podía ingerir comida molida por lo que Yao preparaba la cena para tres.

- Iván... Adrik, la cena está servida aru - sonrió al ver a Rusia en su asiento y Adrik en su sillita

El niño ya agarraba la cuchara e intentaba comer solo.

- ¿Que comeremos hoy? - Rusia sonrió mirando al niño - ¿qué quieres comer Adrik?

- Adrik está comiendo pollo con arroz picado... aru, y tu comerás lo mismo pero solido aru. Rio China sirviendo los platos a cada uno y para él, sentándose en la mesa.

Adrik comenzó a comer no sin antes tirarle comida a papá por preguntar algo tan estúpido cuando mamá ya traía los platos.

- Da~ - limpio sus ropas - esperaba que el pequeño lo notara en cuanto mirara la comida... - comenzó a comer - gracias por arruinarlo...

- ¡Adrik, eso no se hace aru! - alzó la voz regañando al niño que ciertamente no quería comer.

- ¡No!... - dijo fuerte y botó la comida al suelo. - ¡No mamá!

- Miro la escena en silencio - hey Adrik... no hagas enojar a mamá... debes comer o no habrá campo de girasoles hoy... - sonrió.

Adrik hizo un puchero y le lanzó la cuchara a papá, causa visible de que le sirviera la comida.

- ¡Adrik! - se molestó China - ¡no le tires las cosas a tu padre aru! - se levanto a recoger el plato y la cuchara.

- Descuida Yao... - volvió a limpiarse los restos de comida - ¿podrías traer algo mas para él? y otra cuchara...

- Si aru - se fue a la cocina de nuevo y lavo el plato para luego hacer lo mismo con la cuchara, le sirvió otro poco del colado que tenía y se lo llevó poniéndolo en la mesita de la silla para bebés. - Ahora te lo comes aru.

El bebe afortunadamente se lo comió todo y ese día pudo ir a ver los campos de girasoles con sus padres.

* * *

Un año había pasado y Adrik se había convertido en un niño de cinco años. A veces Yao se sorprendía con la rapidez con la que crecía su hijo.

- Adrik, vamos, a la escuela aru - y ese era otro problema de todas las mañanas.

- ¡NO QUIERO! - gritaba el niño con todas sus fuerzas agarrado de la cama.

- Rusia reía con la escena de todos los días pero bastaba solo una pequeña cosa y que agradecía hubiera heredado de China - Hey Adrik... - posó sus dedos en ambos costados del chico y comenzó a hacerle cosquilla, el niño solo se soltó tratando de quitarse las manos del ruso del cuerpo - ten... - le paso el niño al más bajo - no sigas causando problemas...

China miraba sorprendido a Rusia pero era un buen padre después de todo.

Fue otra lucha cuando quiso vestirlo.

- ¡No me gusta, parezco idiota! - dijo tirando al suelo el chaleco rojo con un dibujo que no le gustaba - ¡quiero una gabardina como la de papá!

- Cuando crezcas un poco mas... usaras la ropa de papá... - tomo el chaleco y miro con una sonrisa amenazante al niño, sabiendo que pasaría si no hacía caso.

Se puso el chaleco de inmediato y luego se fue a lavar los dientes y peinarse saliendo del baño abrazando a mamá. Se acero a su oído y en venganza a papá le dijo:

- Papá dijo que te verías sexy en pantis de mujer je - luego alzo la voz - me voy al colegio, bye~ - se fue corriendo antes de que mamá preguntara algo, pero China ya miraba a Rusia con los ojos filosos preparando un puño furioso.

- ¿Q-Que sucede Yao? - sabia que el niño le había dicho algo para molestarlo, la cosa era que había dicho.

- ¡Si quieres verme en pantis de mujer ve y búscate una mujer aru! - le comenzó a lanzar las cosas que tenía a mano, o sea, la ropa del niño y algunas almohadas, nada que le hiciera daño.

Se levantó molesto y se fue a la cocina, tenía que preparar el desayuno.

- Oye Yao... - se asomo con sumo cuidado en la puerta de la cocina para que no fuera a recibir algún objeto - ¿no eres una mujer?... has tenido un hijo y prácticamente te comportas como una... la única diferencia es...

- ¡Cállate aru! - le lanzó un cuchillo que prácticamente le cortó las puntas de algunos de sus cabellos, sin hacerle daño. - No soy una mujer aru, y no me comporto como una aru... no tengo pechos, nunca pude alimentar... a Adrik aru, no puedo ser una mujer aru - se dio media vuelta para seguir cocinando.

- ¿Y cómo es entonces que te embarazaste? - saco el cuchillo clavado en el muro tras él mientras lanzaba el comentario.

- No lo sé aru... pero no soy una mujer aru... - siguió haciendo un desayuno chino algo desconcentrado. - ¿tan raro soy aru?

- Si… lo eres… - sonrió apareciendo tras el oriental entregándole el cuchillo y esbozando una sonrisa.

Le miró de reojo y luego se sonrojo dejando lo que hacía abrazando al más alto mientras cerraba los ojos.

- S-Soy una mujer... d-de la cintura...para abajo aru... - susurró.

- Jejeje… - rio con suavidad - me di cuenta de eso anoche… - haciendo mención al espacio que se habían hecho durante la noche y después de que Adrik se hubiese dormido.

- P-Pero cuando tuve a Adrik... aun era un chico... eso creo... lo hicimos después... y aun era un chico aru - se tapó la cara - no entiendo aru, no entiendo nada aru.

- Tal vez… - pensó unos segundos, si se trataba de cambios extraños, entonces había solo una persona capaz de hacerlo - Inglaterra…

-... Si es eso... no soy una mujer aru - le miró con los ojos chiquitos - V-Voy a cocinar aru.

- ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto? - sonrió - luego tendrás pechos… sin mencionar tu voz…

- Hizo una mueca pues de verdad quería que cambiara las cosas. - Haz algo aru - le dijo mientras dejaba el desayuno servido y se iba al baño.

Lo vio... maldita mancha roja. Se golpeo la frente.

- ¡Iván!

- ¿Ocurre algo? - toco a la puerta esperando a que el otro le abriera.

- V-Ve a comprar... aru - salió un poco sonrojado, pero supuso que Rusia lo entendía, él tenia dos hermanas después de todo. - Ne...Ne-Necesito - cerro la puerta y los ojos - necesito protectores aru...

- ¡¿Eh? - dio un paso atrás - v-voy en seguida… - salió corriendo no sin antes gritar - ¡no me tardo!

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la puerta, por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar.

- ¿Yao? - toco a la puerta - te traje… lo que pediste…

Abrió un poco la puerta y de pronto estiró la mano tomando el paquetito y cerrando de un portazo.

- Gracias - mordió su labio inferior cerrando sus ojos - ¿Pu...Puedes traerme ropa de cambio? dejare abierto - se metió a la ducha para lavarse.

- Claro… - utilizo un tono infantil para contestar antes de ir por la ropa del chino. - Yao… tu ropa está junto a la entrada… - dio una pausa - iré por Adrik… está tardando más de lo normal…

- Claro aru - se lavó hasta aburrirse y luego se fue por la ropa ¿cómo se ponían esas cosas? Taiwán parecía que las usaba, pero el... por la forma supuso... pero ¿cómo se la pondría en su ropa interior? - Ah... qué problema.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno... aqui dejo la quinta parte da~

**¿Review's?**

Para recibir una sonrisa de Adrik XP


	6. Respuestas

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Hetalia.

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna advertencia en especial. (Iggy da explicaciones) Cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos" _

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo VI: Respuestas.**

Rusia camino por las calles de Moscú, había una parque de camino a la escuela, seguramente encontraría al niño en ese lugar. Al dar vuelta en una esquina lo vio.

- ¡Adrik~! - lo saludo a la distancia.

- Papá - corrió hasta donde él y lo abrazó.

- Señor Braginski, ¿puedo hablar con usted? - le dijo la maestra mirándolo.

- No, papá... no le creas...

- Hey… - se agacho a la altura del niño y apoyo su mano en sus cabello - tranquilo… - luego se incorporo mirando a la mujer. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - sonrió, causando que esta se incomodara.

- Bue-Bueno... Adrik... ha... golpeado a tres niños de la clase, y sus madres están muy enojadas. Le ha jalado el cabello a una de mis asistentes, su hijo ha quedado suspendido el primer día de clases, no puede volver hasta la siguiente semana.

-… Oh… - sonrió - ya veo… no se preocupe… - miro de reojo al niño - tomare las medidas necesarias… ya verá… para su regreso a clases será más aplicado…

- E-Eso espero... con permiso - se fue donde los otros niños.

- Papá no le creas... papá... no es como dice ella... - le hizo un puchero y una tierna carita.

- Camino hacia su hijo y lo tomo de la mano - vámonos a casa… - comenzó a caminar jalando con suavidad al menor.

- ¿Papá? - le seguía mirando a la cara y después agacho la mirada. - Yo quería... que esos niños fueran mis amigos... - hizo un puchero - y bueno, la auxiliar era muy linda...

- Descuida… - se detuvo un momento y volvió a ponerse a su altura - eres un buen chico… ya conseguirás amigos…

Luego de sus palabras caminaron a casa pero cerca de la entrada se toparon con cierto rubio.

- Hey… Arthur… - saludo.

- R-Rusia… - sonrió con algo de nervios - ¿podemos… hablar?

Yao salió a recibir a su nene que fue corriendo y abrazó a su mamá. Yao simplemente lo tomó en brazos y luego miro a Arthur.

- ¿Qué haces aquí aru?

- Bu-Bueno… - miro a ambos - es… acerca de China…

- Si… lo notamos… - miró a Yao para que entrara con el pequeño, luego indico con su mano al inglés que les siguiera. Una vez adentro le invito a tomar asiento. Los cuatro se habían acomodado en el living.

- ¿Que has hecho aru? ¿Tanto te demoraste en saber a quien habías hechizado aru? - le miro molesto.

- Mami, ¿quién es el señor cejón?

- No es fácil encontrar al país indicado… - miro al chiquillo - así que ese es el niño… del que me hablo Kiku… - dijo con tranquilidad - soy Arthur Kirkland pequeño… ¿y tú?

- Soy Adrik Braginski - le dijo el niño sonriendo mientras estaba en los brazos de su madre - papá, voy a ir a jugar a los campos de girasoles - el niño se bajó y se fue corriendo.

Yao suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya me tienes la solución aru? ¡Tu maldita magia esta cada vez peor aru!

- Bueno… la verdad es que yo no fui responsable de eso… - soltó un suspiro - fue… Alfred… - dicho esto rasco su mejilla mirando a un lado, luego soltó una risita y regresó su vista a ambos - Yo te habría trasformado completamente en un solo día… pero… ¿en un año? Vamos… eso solo lo hace un aficionado…

- Iván observaba en silencio, le gustaría en esos momentos deshacerse del inglés pero al parecer este no tenía la culpa, al menos no toda - entonces~ fue el idiota capitalista~ - sonrió, liberando parte de su aura.

- Espera... ¿cómo que Alfred aru? - China se levantó llamando al rubio de lentes - Alfred, ¿qué me has hecho aru?

- He~ China… la verdad fue un accidente… encontré uno de esos libros extraños de Iggy y lo leí… - soltó una risita algo nerviosa - y… como no sabía lo que era no se lo comente hasta hace un mes… de verdad lo siento~

- ¡¿LO SIENTES ARU? - se tenía que calmar, aunque le hubiesen hecho eso no fue intencional - encuentra la respuesta aru...

- P-Pero para eso… fue Iggy a casa de Rusia... - dijo mas animado - el te dará una solución… así que por favor… no lo vayas a dejar solo con ese loco de Rusia.

- D-De acuerdo aru... - le cortó y volvió a la habitación encontrando a los dos chicos. - Err... entonces, ¿tienes la solución aru?

- Soltó un suspiro algo pesado - si, ya que no fue un hechizo completo… por lo que es posible revertirlo… pero… - miro a Iván y luego a Yao - la persona… que debe revertirlo… es Alfred… y eso tomará un tiempo…

Se golpeo la cabeza y luego suspiró pesadamente.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta aru - tenia que despejarse o la casa de Rusia sufriría consecuencias de la furia que estaba creciendo. - Buda... ayúdame...

- Entonces~ - sonrió en dirección al rubio - ¿cuánto tomara aquello?

- Verás… si tengo éxito con ese emancipado… Yao será normal para la próxima reunión… a realizarse dentro de un mes… - movió sus manos en dirección al ruso para calmar el ambiente que comenzaba a sentirse pesado - pe-pero… descuida, he logrado detener la transformación…

En aquel momento llego el pequeño Adrik lleno de tierra en su rostro y ropas.

- Es… un chico interesante… - comento Inglaterra tratando de desviar el tema.

- Si… es parte de Rusia después de todo da~

- ¡Papá tengo hambre! - se acercó el chico a la mesa parándose en esta.

China estaba meditando en un santuario Chino. Después de todo, los budistas existían como la minoría en Moscú.

- Claro… Adrik… pero bájate de la mesa… además… hay un tema pendiente aun… - le dedico una sonrisa al niño - ve a limpiarte la tierra mientras te preparo algo ¿da?

- Es… un poco difícil… - comento mirando la actitud del chico y su falta de modales, eso le traía ciertos recuerdos.

- ¿Tema pendiente? - se acercó a Arthur y con una linda sonrisa le tomo la mano - tío Arthur me ayudará... - sonrió.

Finalmente se relajó y canalizó su humor, se levantó y sintió ese chorro molesto e incómodo. Siguió su camino como si nada.

- Cla-Claro… - miró algo incomodo al más alto que solo le sonrió de forma afirmativa - bien… vamos a limpiarte… - le dedico una sonrisa y le siguió al baño. Mientras tanto Rusia caminaba a la cocina y preparaba algunos bocadillos y un poco de té, si té porque a él también le gustaba aunque no tanto como al inglés.

- ¡Yiaa! - el niño saltaba feliz mientras corría alrededor de Inglaterra y luego se metía al baño. En el baño cerró la puerta con llave y se comenzó a sacar la ropa, ocultando su vista y sonriendo. - ¿Tío Arthur va a jugar?

- Supongo… solo metete a la bañera - se quitó el saco colgándolo en la puerta, se arremango las mangas y dio el agua de la tina regulándola hasta que alcanzo una temperatura ideal, entonces la dejo llenarse mientras tomaba al niño en brazos (ya desnudo) y lo metía al agua - ¿a que deseas jugar? hem… ¿Adrik?

Adrik sonrió de medio lado y se levantó mientras tomaba una cubeta le metía agua y se la echaba en la cabeza al "tío"

- Al perro mojado - rio con ternura.

- ¡Hey! - dijo molesto una vez sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo - ¿Qué te pasa? - estrujo sus ropas para quitar el exceso de agua.

- Yo... solo estaba jugando - fijó sus ojos violetas en los verdes de Arthur y luego hizo un puchero llenando sus ojos de lágrimas - ¿el tío... no quiere jugar?

- Soltó un suspiro, estaba seguro que sería igual o más difícil de cuidar que el mismo Alfred - no… no me molesta jugar… - tomo el shampoo y puso un poco en su mano para esparcirlo en el pelo mojado del menor.

Chapoteó en el agua mojando ahora la parte delantera de la camisa de Arthur y luego le miró de reojo.

- Tío Arthur... ¿Mamá está enfermo?

- Arthur estaba más que molesto por aquella situación, aunque por dentro lo disfrutaba y se divertía tanto como el pequeño. - No… no lo está… simplemente hay ocasiones en las que uno no se siente bien… pero ya verás que regresará a la normalidad…

Luego de batallar y terminar empapado y con el piso del baño literalmente inundado Inglaterra seco al niño y lo llevo a su habitación guidado por Adrik, en ese lugar le vistió.

* * *

Yao llegaba a la casa de Rusia yendo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, ya había pasado la hora de la comida, pero al menos Adrik tenía que comer.

- Siento llegar tarde.

- China~ - le dedico una sonrisa - he preparado la comida da~

- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió - gracias, me has alivianado el trabajo aru - le miro nuevamente - Hem... ¿Adrik ya comió?

- No… estaba todo sucio así que ahora se da un baño… - sirvió la comida en la mesa.

- ¡Hey Rusia! - bajo el inglés tras el pequeño que tomo asiento de forma inmediata al entrar a la cocina seguido de este - deberías enseñarle modales a tu hijo - cargaba su saco en una mano y con la otra se secaba aun el rostro por culpa de los mechones que aun goteaban.

- ¿Que sucedió aru? - no le preguntaba al inglés, no le preguntaría nada a él, se lo preguntaba a su hijo, quien lo miraba con cara inocentona.

- Solo jugábamos - China lo conocía y como lo conocía no se creería tan fácil eso. - Anda, come aru, luego te irás al sótano a limpiar.

- Rusia desvió su mirada al rubio cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido - ¿quieres comer?

- No, thanks… - se coloco el saco y acomodo sus prendas lo mejor que pudo - debo marcharme… si no le digo a Alfred lo que debe hacer puede que lo estropee todo… - con un gesto se despidió y salió de la casa, por suerte el clima era bueno, o si no la nación habría terminado completamente congelada.

Adrik comía en silencio, era castigado por mamá pero por suerte papá no se acordaba de los incidentes en la escuela. Internamente sonrió.

- Hoy terminas de ordenar el sótano y te vas directo a la cama aru.

- Ha… espera… - miro a Yao sonriente como siempre - antes de acostarse debo hablar con él…

- ¿Eh?, ¿de que cosa aru? - miró extrañado a su amante y luego sonrió - bueno, no importa aru... no voy a comer, me iré a dormir aru, cuida que haga lo que le dije - beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue a la cama.

- Papá... termine - levanto su plato, papá le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

- Adrik~ - uso un tono infantil para llamar a su hijo - ve a hacer lo que mamá dijo en este momento… ¿da?

- S...si... - bajo la mirada y luego cruzo miradas con su papá - ¿papá me ayudara? - sonrió de forma infantil, totalmente linda.

- Ladeo su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa - es tu castigo… no puedo ayudarte… así que date prisa… aun debemos hablar…

- S-Si... - se fue con la cabeza gacha hacia el sótano, prendió la luz y ahí estaba, el desastre en aquella habitación. - Ah… papá... me... me voy a demorar.

- Descuida… puedo esperar… - contesto sentado en los escalones de la entrada del sótano.

Miro a su papá con los ojos chiquitos, iba a levantar polvo, oh sí, mucho polvo.

Comenzó con los libros viejos metiendo cada vez mas polvo y a propósito en dirección a su padre.

- Parece que alguien se gano otro castigo da~ - dijo sereno y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Fue sin querer! - exclamó el pequeño haciendo un puchero. Se demoró dos horas en aquella habitación, ya era mucho para él y estaba tremendamente cansado.

- Bien… ahora al salón… - Iván se puso en pie y se dirigió al sitio esperando al niño.

Estaba cansado no quería ir realmente, arrastrando los pies siguió a su padre con un bostezo enorme.

- Papá, estoy cansado.

- Ven… - Rusia se sentó en un gran sillón y palmeo a su lado para que el niño se sentase.

El niño no muy confiado se sentó al lado de su padre y luego le miro de reojo mientras jugaba con sus manos, le iba a retar, le iba a retar y castigar.

- Estoy cansado papá, quiero dormir.

- Dormirás una vez conversemos… - sonrió y poso su mano sobre los cabellos de este - y hayas tomado un baño…

Se respingó en el asiento mientras bostezaba y luego miró a su papá a los ojos.

- ¿Me va a retar?

- No... Pero mira Adrik... no seas como papá... ¿entiendes?

- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como papá? A mí me gusta papá - hizo un puchero en ademan de que no cumpliría la suplica de su progenitor.

- Estarías solo todo el tiempo... - lo observo - todos se alejarían de ti...

- No es cierto... Papá tiene a Matthew y a mamá aun... y me tiene a mi... papá no está solo - de nuevo hizo un puchero - me voy a dormir.

- Se amable con las personas… - dijo antes de dejarle ir…

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno~ ha llegado el sexto capitulo de la historia al fin sabran algunas cosas... y porque todo es tan extraño... XD... saludos hermanita y espero te guste como sigue.


	7. Despedida

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Hetalia.

**Advertencia:**Lemon. Cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos" _(Una despdida algo triste)

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo VII: Despedida. **

Luego de aquella conversación acordaron que el niño se quedara en casa del ruso hasta que el problema con el cuerpo de Yao se solucionara. Ocasionalmente este les visitaba, y ese día no sería la excepción.

- Yao... aquí esta Adrik... aunque esta algo dormido aun da~ - Iván le llevo el niño aun dormido en sus brazos.

- ¡Por fin aru! ¡Mi niño aru! - lo tomo en brazos y lo acurruco en su pecho.

- Sabes cómo es… - comento Iván con una sonrisa.

- ¿Como es qué? - pregunto incrédulo - Iván... - Se sonrojo, ya habían pasado días ya no andaba con... "eso" que le llega a las mujeres - Iván... vine a quedarme…

- Sonrió y lo abrazo - entonces dormiremos juntos - lo abrazo fuertemente sin darse cuenta.

- El niño despertó y miró a su papá - ¡he-hey! ¡Me aprietas, papá!

-... Claro, dormiremos juntos - besó la frente de Adrik y luego la de Iván.

- P-Perdón da~ - soltó a ambos tomando un poco de distancia.

- Ha... Adrik, perdón, solo quería verte, duérmete ¿si aru? - fue hasta su habitación para recostarlo, era muy tarde.

- Yao... - le espero fuera de la habitación del niño hasta que salió - ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Eh?... me siento bien aru, ¿por… por qué lo preguntas aru? - le miró con ojitos algo brillosos, al parecer su parte baja le hacía parecer... mas tierno, más lindo, mas…

- Lo tomo por una mano y lo jalo hasta la habitación del más alto, dentro del lugar y después de cerrar la puerta lo abrazo mas cuidadosamente - China... se uno conmigo.

- De nuevo estas con eso aru... yo... no seré uno contigo aru - se dio media vuelta - pero si quiero hacer el amor contigo aru - le besó los labios.

- Da~ - sonrió, a pesar de la situación podía mantenerse tranquilo conservando ese rostro y voz infantil - entonces... seremos uno... - desabrocho su ropa sin perder mucho tiempo, dejo su torso descubierto y quito sus pantalones y ropa interior.

- Lo besaba en el rostro y luego paso a repartir besos por su cuello y luego procedió a quitarle ese abrigo.

- Tu... ¿vas a... hacerlo... conmigo... con... ese cuerpo aru? - pregunto sonrojado hasta las orejas escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no?... - sonrió, se acerco a su oído y utilizo un tono de voz incluso más suave que el usual - sigues siendo mi Yao…

China sonrió de medo lado enternecido y luego lo beso en los labios sus manos desvestían al ruso y a si mismo se desvestía para él. Por otro lado Iván besaba su cuello y lo mordía con suavidad, mientras sus manos le recorrían.

- Ah... - estaba sensible, aunque no entendía porque, cada roce con el albino - ven... vamos a la cama - sonrió de medio lado y le tomo la mano hasta guiarlo a la cama.

- Hueles dulce - recostó de espaldas al chino y se posiciono sobre este oliendo su pelo.

- ¿Dulce? - pregunto dejándose hacer por el ruso - es raro, no me he echado nada nuevo aru - se dio media vuelta, quería mirar al ruso cuando estuviera haciéndolo con el - tu... hueles a Rusia - rio un poco haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas.

- ¿He?... y ¿cómo se supone que huele Rusia?

- A pino de invierno aru - sonrió nuevamente y abrazó a Iván por el cuello atrayéndolo y besándolo profundamente rozándose con la pelvis de su amante.

- Pino... pues... tu hueles como el Melocotonero... da~

- Jajaja… no me digas esas cosas aru - cerro los ojos y sonrió de medio lado - Iván... tócame... aru.

- En sus labios se formo una sonrisa traviesa antes de descender su mano - ¿por aquí?

Era extraño, se sentía extraño debajo suyo, otro tipo de cosquilleo y el nerviosismo lo agobiaba.

- Hun... hazlo... aru.

El euroasiático descendió su mano hasta posarla en su entrepierna, era extraño sentir o no sentir el miembro del oriental en ese lugar pero aun así le agradaba.

- Hn... - mordió su labio y cerro sus ojos paseando sus manos por la espalda del chico ondeando su cadera para ejercer más roce con la mano del euroasiático.

- Introdujo un dedo a aquella desconocida cavidad, ya que sabía que el otro estaba nervioso procuraba hacer todos sus movimientos con sumo cuidado - ¿duele?

- Ah... un poco aru - le miro entre la oscuridad riendo por lo bajo - tienes... una cara extraña aru - volvió a reír empujando los dedos de Rusia más adentro - ahn...

- Yao... - murmuro ante la acción del asiático, deslizo un segundo dedo en su interior.

- ¡Ah! - encorvó su espalda cerrando sus ojos nuevamente aferrándose a la espalda del ruso - hng... du-duele... un poco aru - le miro sonrojado y lo acerco para besarle.

- Creo... que has sangrado... - susurro en su oído - eso es emocionante da~

- Ah... ¿c-como puedes decir... que es emocionante aru? - se medio sentó mirando la mano y los dedos de Rusia incrustarse dentro suyo - ah... si... estoy sangrando...

- Descuida... se va a detener... no es mucho da~ - con su otra mano acaricio su rostro, mientras hundía ambos dedos.

- Ah~ - comenzaba a sentir placer, aquellos dedos entrando y saliendo por su (ahora) vagina, era simplemente placentero.

Abrió los ojos mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente acariciándose sus pezones, estaba tremendamente lascivo.

Rusia observo aquella escena y luego el cuerpo de Yao, sin poder evitar lamer su labio inferior, descendió hasta su pecho y lo recorrió entre besos hasta bajar a su entrepierna.

- Ah... - acarició los cabellos de Rusia mientras lo aprisionaba mas a la parte de donde estaba, - ahn... Iván... t-te amo...

El euroasiático no contesto por la posición en la que estaba su boca, solo esbozo una sonrisa traviesa antes de comenzar a jugar con su lengua.

Yao cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella lengua, se retorcía en la cama mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas. Gemía y jadeaba una y otra vez, sintiendo aquellas punzadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo por completo.

- Ah... y-ya... no... Aru...

- Se separo de su entrepierna limpiando el liquido de su boca - lo siento... ya no resisto...

Abrió los ojos y lo trajo hacia si para besarlo, ese sabor algo saladin que tenía en sus labios completamente diferente a como era el otro.

- Y-Ya... Iván... - se sentía raro, otro agujero, estando mojado, algo incomodo abrazó con sus piernas a Iván y le besó la cara. - T-Te quiero... ahora aru...

- Descendió una de sus manos y tomo su miembro para acercarlo a su nueva entrada - puede... que sea doloroso... - aun así introdujo su miembro de forma lenta.

- ¡Ahhh! - era un poco doloroso, pero este nuevo agujero era más grande, por lo que en realidad el dolor se fue con las embestidas del otro. Ayudo a Rusia moviendo su cadera mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del albino.

- Yao... Yao... - repetía con cada embestida, su cuerpo sudaba y sentía el calor acumulado en su estomago.

China escuchaba la voz de Rusia a lo lejos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía como llegaría al clímax, pero si sentía que el placer se desbordaba, su cadera se movía en contrario a la de su amante.

- Ahh - su estomago comenzaba a doler por la mala respiración y sus cabellos estaban sudados, pegándose a su frente, abrió sus ojos mirándolo hacia arriba... - ¡ahh Iván! - lo beso nuevamente enredando su lengua con la de su compañero.

- ¿Te... estoy lastimando?... - pregunto con preocupación, era la primera vez que lo hacían con esa condición en el oriental y no sabía si era lo mismo.

- N-No… - respondió agitado mirándolo hacia arriba y sonriendo quedito - e-esta bien aru... ¡ah! - se estremeció en la otra embestida, ya no podía más del placer.

- Ah...China... - soltó un gemido ronco - eres todo mío da~

- ¡Hng! - encorvó su espalda y de pronto llego al orgasmo, el espasmo ultimo de la noche donde murió el placer y los gemidos y jadeos quedaron atrás. - Ah - suspiro mirando hacia el rostro de Iván.

- Rusia salió de su interior antes de venirse, luego se recostó un momento sobre el cuerpo del asiático apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este - da~

- ¿Que... pasa aru? - pregunto aun tratando de regular su respiración.

- Nada... ¿por qué lo preguntas? - dijo nuevamente recuperando ese tono infantil que extrañamente desaparece.

China sonrió y luego besó su frente acariciando sus cabellos, sonrojándose y rascando su mejilla.

- Fue... estuvo bien... aru - miro a un lado y luego hacia abajo sonrojado hasta las orejas - ignórame aru.

- Jajaja... - rio con suavidad - eres extraño... - cerro sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

- Hunm... Si soy extraño aru... - acepto al fin su condición con un poco de tristeza, acariciando sus cabellos quedándose así, cansado y dormido.

Una mañana al despertar Yao noto que Rusia ya no estaba, pero encontró a Adrik a su lado.

- ¡¿Q-Que?

- Buenos días~ - entro el más alto con una bandeja con desayuno para tres.

- Hola aru... - se levanto con el cubrecamas puesto, su hijo aun estaba a su lado y el estaba desnudo.

- ¿Por qué mama no tiene pechos? - pregunto de pronto el niño - las mamás de los otros niños tienen pechos y las profesoras también.

- Rusia mantuvo su sonrisa pero una de sus cejas tembló levemente - pues... tu le dices mamá a Yao... - fue su única respuesta.

- Pero mamá no tiene pechos ¿por qué mamá no tiene pechos? - insisto el pequeño en saber.

- Porque... son muy pequeños da~

- Ohh ya veo... - se acerco a Yao y le toco los pechos - pero es igual que papá, ¿papá también tiene pechos?

- No... No tengo pechos...

- Adrik deja de preguntar tantas cosas aru, ve a bañarte...

- Yao... el desayuno se enfría... - recordó Iván.

- ¡Ah!... si, lo siento... - frunció la boca - aquí... ven aquí Adrik... - llamo a su pequeño y tomo el desayuno que le ofrecía Rusia, aunque su cuerpo aun estaba desnudo.

- Rusia solo tomo bocadillo y lo comió con desgana - disfrútalo...

- ¿Que pasa aru? - le pregunto a su amante con cara de duda - ¿no te quedaron bien los bocadillos aru? - sonrió y tomo uno para dárselo a Adrik y después comer él.

- ¿Eh? - le dedico una sonrisa - claro que están bien... no es nada...

- ¿En serio aru? Estas desganado - le dijo sin más y después de tomar desayuno se fue a bañar con el niño - Iván, ven a tomar un baño con nosotros aru.

- Lo siento Yao... ahora no puedo... - tomo la bandeja y les dedico a ambos otra sonrisa - será para la próxima - salió de la habitación.

El oriental lo miro con cara de duda y luego se metió a la tina con su hijo que chapoteaba felizmente en el agua, le encantaba bañarse con sus padres, fuera Iván o Yao, daba igual. Luego que salieron del baño ambos fueron a buscar a Iván, el niño ya no iba a clases ya había crecido mucho.

- ¡Iván!... Iván aru...

- ¡Papá!

- Este estaba en su patio mirando lo vacio que se veía su jardín, era el comienzo del invierno - el mes de espera que dijo Inglaterra se cumplirá mañana... - murmuro a la nada.

- ¿Mes de espera? - Yao apareció a su lado afirmando la mano de Adrik - ¿qué mes de espera? - Adrik se soltó de la mano y se fue a jugar por algún sitio.

- Se giro mirando al oriental - mañana volverás a la normalidad... me lo ha dicho Arthur hace unos minutos…

- Oh... ¿en serio? ¡Eso será grandioso aru!, ¡por fin volveré a ser yo aru! - empuño sus manos y las alzo a la altura del pecho sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban, estaba realmente feliz.

Adrik se había ido hacia un árbol y para jugar le tiro una rama a su mamá.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Adrik!

- Rusia sonrió pero su sonrisa fue tan apagada que ni él mismo lo noto - jaja...

China miro a Rusia, dolía verle de esa forma porque a él le encantaba la sonrisa de Rusia.

- Iván, ¿qué pasa aru? - tomo su mano y le miro realmente preocupado.

- Yao... - lo abrazo hacia si - hay una condición... si no se cumple... comenzaras a cambiar nuevamente...

-... - abrió los ojos de sobremanera, realmente sorprendido, no quería que eso volviera a pasar, no lo...

- ¡Ah! - el grito de Adrik lo despejo de esos malos pensamientos, cuando lo vio el niño estaba en el suelo.

- Iván se alejo de Yao y camino hasta el niño ayudándolo a levantarse - debes tener cuidado... si te pasa algo... ¿quién cuidara de Yao?

- Papá siempre cuida de mamá más que yo... pero cuando papá no esté ¡mamá será mío! - dijo el niño mirando a los ojos de su padre - ¡eso es! Le quitare a papá mi mamá - el niño se levanto pero sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo - ¡ay! - se agacho nuevamente.

- Adrik... - China prácticamente corrió donde el niño haciéndole cariños y levantándolo - Adrik... ¿estás bien aru? ¿Te duele algo...?

- Me... duele mi tobillo mamá...

- China... siéntalo en el patio voy por el botiquín... - camino al interior de la casa.

Lo sentó en un banquillo que había en el patio y luego le reviso el pie, le haría acupuntura cuando tuviera sus materiales, no confiaba mucho en la medicina occidental.

- Mamá será mío ¿verdad?

- Tú eres una parte de mi Adrik - rio China despejando la mente del niño.

- Déjame ver... - abrió el botiquín y trato la herida desinfectándola, luego vendando su pie. - Ya esta da~

- ¡Papá es un tonto da! - le miro el niño - mamá será mío ¡jeje…! - el niño se levanto y volvió a entrar en la casa, iría a la sala de juegos felizmente.

- Esta extraño últimamente aru - sonrió y luego miro a Rusia - aunque... sea una mujer... seguirás a mi lado, ¿no?

- No serás mujer Yao... - sonrió el euroasiático sentándose a su lado - la condición ya se a cumplido... tu mañana regresaras a la normalidad...

- Pero si no es así... yo... yo seré mujer finalmente aru - le miro de reojo nuevamente y de pronto sintió sus lagrimas caer.

- Yao... - se acerco al oído del asiático - ¿cuidaras bien de Adrik verdad?

Se abrazo a Iván y lloro, lloro mucho, no podía contestar solo asintió con su cabeza ¿Que era ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué ese dolor desgarrador? Ese dolor... como si el mundo, no, su corazón se fuera a caer en mil pedazos.

- Yao... - lo apego aun mas a su cuerpo como si fuese a perderlo - desde mañana... todo será diferente...

- ¿P-Por qué lo dices aru? ¿Qué pasa aru? ¿qué sucede aru? - le miro a los ojos, sus cafés aun llorosos no podían mirar claramente la cara que tenia Rusia en ese momento.

- Yo... - no podía mirar su rostro, solo oculto este en el hombro del mas bajo - a partir de mañana tomaremos caminos separados...

- ¿Tu... estas terminando conmigo aru? - dolor, rabia, melancolía, y el color amarillo de las hojas de otoño acompañaban aquella despedida - ¿por qué aru? ¡¿Por qué haces esto aru?

- Desde... mañana desaparecerá todo sentimiento... que tenga hacia ti... - tomo su rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos - Yao... quiero que seas feliz...

No entendía nada, y tampoco sabía si quería entender.

- No... No lo hagas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto aru? ¿Es por mí? ¿Es por... es por mi cuerpo aru? - sus lagrimas seguían saliendo limpias y cristalinas, puras como el amor que sentía por el ruso.

- Negó con la cabeza... - su sonrisa se apagaba sin notarlo - el hechizo no estaba completo... Arthur descubrió que eso consumiría tu vida por completo apenas la transformación se consumara... - lo volvió a abrazar, claro, si fuera por él nunca dejaría a Yao ya que le pertenecía - China no puede desaparecer... no te lo permitiré.

- ¿Que quieres decir entonces? ¡¿V-Vas a dar la tuya? - hizo una mueca y sus piernas no pudieron mas con el shock, finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo. - V-Vas... ¡no aru! ¡Dime que es mentira aru!

- No... No desapareceré... - trato de tranquilizarlo - pero lo que siento aquí... - tomo la mano de China y la llevo a su pecho - morirá...

- ¡No quiero eso!, ¡no!... ¡No aru! - su llanto ya no se podía detener - ¡no quiero perderte aru!... pre-prefiero... quedarme así… que perder esto aru... miro el suelo sus manos estaban empuñadas, realmente prefería ser una mujer a perder años, siglos de lo que tenía con Rusia.

- Rusia lo tomo por los hombros, lo apretó y lo obligo a mirarle - ¡¿no entiendes que si no lo hago te mueres? - dicho esto lo soltó, se puso en pie y se marcho al campo de girasoles para intentar calmarse.

- Yao entro a la casa, no podía con el dolor, fue al baño a limpiar su rostro y cuando estuvo más calmo fue donde Adrik.

- Adrik, hijo ven, haz tus maletas, nos vamos a China aru - le sonrió al niño y le acaricio los cabellos.

- ¿Nos vamos con papá? - pregunto inocente el niño.

- No, papa estará ocupado, rápido, haz tus maletas y vámonos a China ¿ok?

- ¡Ok! - el niño corrió a su cuarto y se puso a hacer maletas al igual que su madre.

- El cielo se había nublado, pronto comenzó a nevar, Iván ceso sus pasos y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a aquel campo que amaba tanto - siempre solo... - apretó sus labios, y pudo notar como aquellas lágrimas prisioneras durante tantos años se habían liberado y caían por sus mejillas.

Yao estaba listo al igual que Adrik, afirmaba su mano fuertemente, no iba a llorar, no enfrente de su niño. El único recuerdo que quedaría de su amor.

- Vámonos.

- ¿No nos despediremos de papá? - volteo a ver a Yao.

- N-No, papá está ocupado, vamos - le dijo y por fin dejaron aquella casa tan acogedora, donde habían compartido los tres por más de un año.

_"Nos veremos pronto Rusia"_

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno... primero que todo lamento la tardanza... estos ultimos dias no han sido los mejores u_u segundo... este capitulo es algo triste (hasta puede que muy dramatico) espero no les moleste. Y finalmente Hermanita querida gracias por leerme siempre da~ 

**¿Review's?**

Para un proximo y mejor capitulo da~


	8. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece da~

**Advertencia: **Como siempre la cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos" _

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao RusiaxCanadá / IvánxMatthew

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo VIII: Confesión. **

Habían pasado 2 años y Adrik ya bordeaba los 8 años de edad. Era reunión de países en Francia y por fin habían cesado las lágrimas de China. Sería la primera vez que vería a Rusia después de lo sucedido y a pesar de que se sentía algo ansioso también era melancólico.

Llego a la reunión con Adrik, dejando que jugara por la casa, entonces fue a tomar su asiento, al lado de Rusia, el no había llegado aún.

Para esas alturas todos los países sabían lo sucedido, aunque nadie decía nada, el ambiente pesado se hacía notar.

Rusia despertó temprano como de costumbre, pero extrañamente se sentía mas cansado. Se acerco al espejo del baño y noto como las lagrimas seca manchaban su rostro, las limpio sin prestarle atención pues no era la primera vez que sucedía y se arreglo rumbo a la reunión del G20

_"No ha llegado"_ pensó sin más suspirando, de pronto vio como Japón se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

- Olvídalo. - Le dijo por fin - mientras mas le recuerdes mas sufrirás - fue todo lo que le dijo a su hermano y tomo asiento donde le correspondía.

- Entro a la sala como de costumbre y tomo su asiento junto al oriental - buenos días China~ - dijo sin más, luego saludo a la persona que se sentaba frente a él - hola Matvey~

- Buenos días aru - miro a quien saludaba, y Mathew solo miro a China algo intranquilo, no le había dicho nada a Rusia, nadie le había dicho nada.

- Ho... Hola... Iván - le saludo con una sonrisa y la mano alzada mientras la mirada melancólica de China chocaba con la intranquila de Canadá.

- Oye... Matvey~ ¿pasaras navidad con tu familia? - pregunto con su voz juguetona y su sonrisa eterna.

- A-Ah... - miro de reojo a su hermano, se lo había prometido - si... ¿y-y tú? - China simplemente los escuchaba, de pronto se oyó un estruendo y entro Adrik viendo a Iván.

- ¡Papá! - corrió hasta donde él para saludarle.

- ¿Adrik? - lo miro sorprendido, no le había visto... no lo recordaba, por alguna razón no recordaba la última vez que le había visto y escuchado pero sabía de su existencia por comentarios - estas muy grande...

- Si... Mamá me ha cuidado bien, papá, ¿cuándo nos irás a ver? ¡Mamá te echa de menos! - hizo un puchero escalando por su cuerpo.

- Desvió su mirada al oriental a su lado - quizás te visite en navidad...

- Ah... bien - fue su repuesta tomando a Adrik en brazos - vamos, no debes estar aquí Adrik...

- ¿Por qué no le dejas quedarse? - se volteo para hablarles antes que se marchara - no le he visto hace mucho... además~ no creo que Francis acepte que ronde por la casa...

- _"Porque no quiero que se parezca más a ti de lo que ya es_" - pensó con una triste mirada al niño.

- Mamá va a llorar - dijo de pronto el niño.

- No, está bien, le traje sus juguetes aru, se entretendrá en el patio aru, ¿cierto Adrik?

- Yo quería quedarme con papá - hizo un puchero y luego vio a su madre - pero iré con los juguetes si mamá lo quiere - sonrió y se fue corriendo, no le gustaba esa expresión en Yao, la había visto tanto tiempo y en cierta parte entendía el porqué.

- ¿Por qué estas triste China? - ladeo levemente la cabeza mirando la expresión en el rostro de este.

- No es nada que te interese aru. No me siento bien, me retiro, con permiso aru - se fue a buscar a su niño y se quedo jugando con él.

- ¿Y la reunión? - pregunto al aire, luego se acomodo en su puesto y sonrió a la persona frente a él - ¿por qué todos actúan tan extraños?

Matthew frunció los labios y salió tras China, debía decirle que ahora tenía una "aventura" si se llamaba así con su ex, pero... no quería hacerle daño.

- Yao...

- No me hables aru... - siguió jugando con su hijo.

- Oye... Yao... la reunión va a comenzar... - dijo el rubio inglés que salió al patio - Alfred... ¿qué haces aquí?, hace un momento estabas en la sala...

- S-Soy Matthew... - le dijo bajito mientras miraba a Yao.

- Lo siento, estoy indispuesto, me iré a casa, discúlpenme aru. - Tomo a Adrik en brazos.

- Ah... es-espera... - Matthew salió tras el nuevamente.

- ¡Hey! - dijo alterado - no es como si pudieran hacer lo que quieran... - soltó un suspiro - maldición - y camino en dirección a la sala. Donde se dio comienzo a la charla con el mismo final de siempre.

- Yao, por favor... yo...

- Te revuelcas con Iván aru, pero no me importa aru, él… es libre de hacer lo que quiera aru.

- P-Pero... - Matthew lo miro no quería que pensara mal de él.

- Tú me tienes sin cuidado... no sé quién eres aru - le dijo aquellas filosas y frías palabras y se marcho.

Canadá sintió como su corazón se helaba, aquellas palabras de alguien que consideraba su amigo le habían dolido demasiado, llego a la reunión con la cabeza gacha sin molestar a nadie, sin ser notado... por nadie.

- ¿Matvey? - se acerco a un puesto vacio junto al canadiense - ¿sabes? la reunión ya termino... - todos se retiraban luego de más de una hora y media... de discusiones.

- Ah... e-entonces... yo también... debería irme - sonrió algo melancólico y luego miro a su oso - Iván... n-no está bien… q-que nosotros... estemos... así - se sentía podrido por las palabras de Yao _"revolcarse"_ como si fuese un animal porque eso es lo que el oriental quiso decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pestañeó repetidas veces - ¿hice algo mal?

- N-No... Pero... tienes un hijo... con China... y pues... Adrik te necesita... - miró hacia abajo, el lo amaba, a ese ruso lo amaba hace mucho tiempo, mientras su cabeza decía que lo dejara su corazón palpitaba fervientemente por él.

- Pero... no dejare de velar por ese niño... - respondió de manera simple.

- Pero... aun así... tu... de-deberías tener a tu familia... no a mi... - lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

- El ruso se puso en pie, se posiciono tras la silla de Matthew y lo abrazo - ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Po-Porque es... es cierto... - miro hacia abajo - además... yo... yo... no quiero que... el este enojado conmigo...

- Entonces hay algo mas... - se alejo de este - dime que es lo que todos me ocultan... - tenia sospechas hace tiempo de que algo había sucedido desde que entro a una reunión y conoció al pequeño Adrik.

- Tu... tu... lo amabas... - sus lagrimas cayeron y se puso en la mesa - tu le amabas como a... como a... nadie... y el... el también te amaba... no... El te ama aun... pero... el... por un des-descuido... el se convirtió en... mujer... y tu... sacrificaste todo... todo el amor... los recuerdos... todo... porque el volviera... volviera a ser... el Yao del que tu... te enamoraste... - oculto su rostro entre sus brazos sollozando.

- Basta... - volvió a abrazarlo - ¿deseas que vuelva con él?... aunque me digas algo así... aunque eso que dices sea cierto... yo ya no siento nada...

- No sientes nada... por... por el hechizo, por eso... por eso no sientes nada - levanto su rostro y le miro, lleno de lagrimas - yo... te... estoy entregando... al que perteneces...

- Matthew... - susurro - no volveré con China... no decidas por mi... no lo necesito...

- Pe-Pero... - le miro, si no volvía entonces su sacrifico seria en vano - Pe-Pero... inténtalo... tu... puedes hacerlo... - se secó las lagrimas y beso su mejilla - lo siento... Iván.

-… - lo soltó de forma brusca pasa caminar rumbo a la salida.

* * *

Llego el día de Navidad. Rusia como lo había dicho antes fue a la casa de Yao a pasar noche buena con el pequeño.

- China~ - abrió la puerta mirando al interior.

- Estamos aquí - le sonrió con Adrik a su lado - mira lo que hizo Adrik para ti aru - era un dibujo de Rusia vestido de panda - te ves lindo aru - rio un poco, normal, no debía doler, no enfrente de Adrik.

- Esta lindo... - acaricio los cabellos del pequeño regalándole una sonrisa - ten... - le entrego al pequeño un regalo, era un Huevo del Pamiat Azova. - Cuídalo... - luego miro al Chino - esto es para ti Yao... - le dio una pequeña cajita que en su interior contenía un hermoso prendedor de oro con forma de girasol.

- ¡Yey! A papá le gusta mi regalo - el niño feliz se fue con su huevo a abrir los demás regalos.

- ¡E-Esta muy bonito aru! - estaba sorprendido de que le diera algo así, en realidad, extrañado de que justamente tenia la flor que tanto amaba, un girasol - ¿puedo preguntar porque un girasol aru?

- Pues~ porque son lindos... y me recuerdan mucho al sol - respondió con simpleza.

Sonrió y cogió un regalo que tenia y se lo dio, era un marco y una foto donde salía Iván, Yao y Adrik de bebé, el amor en esa foto estaba impregnado, pero Yao ya no quería tener esa imagen de Iván en su mente, esa era la última cosa que faltaba para deshacerse de todo.

- Quiero que la tengas tú... Adrik había abierto los ojos hace poco y vimos que eran violetas aru, ¡era tan lindo de bebé aru!

- Tomo el retrato entre sus manos y observo aquella imagen - gracias... - sonrió - la cuidare muy bien.

- Hum... - hizo una mueca con su labio - ¡ven, vamos a comer aru! ¡Hice algo que te gusta! carne - sonrió al ruso con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y luego vio a Adrik intentando abrir el huevo aun.

- Papá no puedo ver que hay dentro.

- Mira... - lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió - ten... le dio un barco de oro puro contenido en el interior, puesto sobre una pequeña bandeja del mismo material - esto es uno de los tantos huevos que pertenecieron a la familia real - luego le paso ambos objetos - cuando seas mayor podrás abrirlo por tu cuenta...

- ¡Wua! - el niño estaba maravillado viendo el huevo y la pieza brillante en su interior, no se lo creía, de la realeza, debía ser my importante - gracias papá - le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla yéndose a guardar el huevo.

- La comida está servida aru... ¿vamos? - le volvió a sonreír a Rusia y viendo que no estaba Adrik se puso serio. - Si no quieres estar aquí o te sientes extraño puedes irte a casa aru - se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la mesa.

- No... No me molesta... - sonrió y camino para tomar asiento - además tu comida es muy buena~

Quedó sorprendido nuevamente, pensaba que realmente no se llevaría con él, o que lo evitaría pero... Rusia se mostraba completamente diferente. Sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

- ¡Como siempre aru! - le sirvió la comida y llamo a Adrik que fue hasta la mesa al lado de su padre.

La cena de navidad tuvo risas entre los presentes, más que nada por las locuras que decía Adrik de pronto o sus aventuras con otros niños. A las dos de la mañana Adrik estaba dormido y Yao se había quedado solo con la persona que había intentado evitar durante mucho tiempo.

- China... - rompió el silencio entre ambos - dime que ocurrió antes del día que conocí a Adrik en la reunión hace dos años…

- ¿Uh?... ¿p-por qué preguntas... eso ahora aru? Tu estas... bien con Canadá, no debería preocuparte eso aru.

- Dime... ¿porque razón hay un hijo entre ambos y no lo recordaba? - ahora su sonrisa se había esfumado, y había ignorado completamente el comentario de Yao.

- Bu-Bueno... - suspiro - nos conocimos cuando eras un niño, estabas al cuidado de los tártaros y venias a mi casa seguido a curarte aru, yo te acogía como a mis hermanos y luego te ibas nuevamente. Un día dejaste de venir y no supe mas de ti aru, entonces pasaron los años los siglos y cuando te vi te habías convertido en un hombre, un hombre casi sanguinario aru, al principio me asuste pero por alguna razón cuando me viste me sonreíste con cautela y... luego viniste seguido a mi casa aru. A pesar de que me sentía incómodo tú estabas siempre cercano a mi aru, y un día me arrinconaste, a pesar de que yo te echaba tu no te ibas aru, y cuando me arrinconaste me dijiste... "Se uno con Rusia China" Ese día te golpee aru y luego te eche a patadas aru, después de unos días volviste a aparecer aunque no sé como entrabas. Poco a poco me encariñe aru y después de un tiempo ya no se me hacia raro verte comer en mi casa aru. - Dio un suspiro antes de seguir con su relato - Después de eso me volviste a decir aquella frase pero cambio... "Hazte uno conmigo Yao" fueron tus palabras aru, y yo... ya me había enamorado de ese niño grande aru, entonces me entregue... - puso una expresión muy seria. - Nuestra relación llevaba siglo y medio cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar aru. Por dentro, me estaba convirtiendo en mujer aru. Al tener órganos femeninos una noche concebí a Adrik de ti aru y todo se volvió muy escuro aru, mi hermano y mi doctor querían separarnos y matar a Adrik aru, querían que yo abortara aru, pero tú te enteraste por Canadá y viniste con él a rescatarme aru. Me llevaste a Alemania y me escondiste allí aru, tú volviste a tu casa y no apareciste hasta el parto aru. Después nos fuimos a vivir a Rusia por un tiempo aru, yo te deje a Adrik un tiempo cuando ya estaba crecido, me había convertido en una mujer de la cintura hacia abajo aru. Cuando volví todo estaba extraño y al final me confesaste que para que yo fuera un hombre de nuevo tenias que sacrificar tu amor por mi aru, si no lo hacías mi cuerpo... desaparecería. - Tragó duro antes de terminar sus palabras - Al final ese día me marche de tu casa con Adrik... y finalmente nos alejamos de ti aru, al otro día... ni siquiera recordabas mi nombre aru... fue... es... doloroso hablar de esto, ¿sabes aru? - sus lagrimas habían caído con la historia, e intentaba secárselas.

- Así... que fue eso... - le extendió un pequeño pañuelo.

China se mordió el labio, alejó el pañuelo y abrazo al hombre de gran estatura que tenía a su lado, sollozando buscando recompensas por el sufrimiento del recuerdo, algo… algún recuerdo.

- China... - lo abrazo, aquella situación le hacía sentir incomodo, no podía sentir nada por el asiático, pero aun así, algo le dolía en el interior. - Lo siento...

- No, no es tu culpa aru... está bien... si no quieres... nada... - le soltó ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos - siéntete cómodo aquí aru, yo dormiré con Adrik - se marcho para dejar al ruso solo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Adrik y entrando, acariciando los cabellos de su niño.

- Se dejo caer sobre el sillón, se sentía bastante confundido con todo... sentía tan real lo narrado por China y lo que Matthew le había contado, pero a la vez estaba tan lejano como si nunca hubiese existido - kolkol... - susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Adrik miraba a Rusia con los ojos serios, ya era consciente de lo bueno y lo malo, de cuando lo querían y cuando no y recordaba como era su vida antes de que Yao lo tomara para irse a China. Sentía un amor-odio hacia su propio padre, los deseos de matarlo y abrazarlo se le hacían presentes en cada sueño que tenia,

Veía a su padre dormir, tan... indefenso, y recordaba los sollozos de su madre, porque aunque Yao insistiera en poner una cara sonriente para él, por las noches lloraba.

- No mereces a mamá - murmuro y se alejo antes de matar a su padre en su cabeza infantil nuevamente.

- Lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo con fuerza - eres un niño bastante impertinente da~ - sonrió - si realmente piensas eso entonces protégele... hazlo... hazte fuerte Adrik... - le observo con ojos vacios.

Se asusto al sentir el agarrón de su padre en su brazo, solo representaba 8 años en cuerpo y mente, y luchaba cada día por hacerse fuerte para proteger a mamá y denegarle la entrada a su padre por lo que era su tierra, aquellas islas que le pertenecían a él.

- Aunque no merezcas a mamá, te ama... - se intento soltar del agarre - tu... no eres mi papá... - hizo un puchero al ver aquellos ojos vacios. - Papá siempre sonreía, papá siempre me... sonreía... ¡vete! ¡Vete con tu amante! - le dijo desafiándolo, mirándolo a los ojos, el no le tenía miedo, ya no, podía matarlo y aun así no le tenía miedo a lo que era su padre - mi padre no es tan... patético como tú.

- Cállate pendejo... - alzo la mano para golpearle, pero a último momento esta se desvió a una pequeña mesilla tirándola al suelo y rompiendo lo que tuviese encima. - Tu no sabes nada... no comprendes nada...

-... - Se sorprendió un poco por cómo le llamo no sabía que significaba pero por el contexto supuso que era un insulto - ¡Comprendo que nos abandonaste! ¡Lárgate!… ¡LARGATE!

China escucho el golpeteo de la mesa y los gritos, bajo preocupado las escaleras para encontrar a Iván y Adrik discutiendo, la afilada mirada de Rusia lo asustaba, no por el hecho que pudiese hacerle algo a él, si no que le hiciera algo a Adrik.

- Adrik aru, ¡discúlpate con tu padre! - le regaño.

- Si mamá, perdón papá - sonrió a Rusia, como un niño bueno y obediente y recogió la mesa - iré a avisarle a la criada para que venga a limpiar. - Les sonrió a ambos y se fue.

- ¿Que paso? - miro a Rusia, estaba enojado, lo sabia - ¿estas bien?

- China... yo... yo... - cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos - podría haberle matado... ¿qué clase de persona soy?... - su cuerpo temblaba al igual que su voz.

- Una persona que ha sufrido mucho aru - le abrazo confortándolo, le recordaba a cuando era un niño, un niño que solo buscaba amigos, solo buscaba calor, como ahora, ese día también temblaba pero de frio - eres una buena persona en el fondo aru, cuando amas, y tu... no amas a nadie en esta casa aru - lo soltó y le miro al rostro besándole la mejilla - ¿amas a Canadá?

- Dejo caer sus lagrimas - no puedo... - una fuerte punzada ataco su pecho - ah... - de deslizo cayendo de rodillas - estoy... vacio... - no podía respirar.

China lo contuvo acariciando sus cabellos y luego se preocupo por él.

- Iván, ¿estás bien? Iván... dime algo... - le recostó en la sala despejando la habitación para que entrara aire y pudiese respirar - Iván... perdóname - se acerco a sus labios para darle de su aliento y pudiera respirar, al menos un poco de su aire.

- Yao... - perdió el conocimiento, su cuerpo se enfriaba poco a poco y su respiración era cada vez menos notoria.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno puede que este cap sea un poco fail... o.o despues de este quedan dos cap mas XD... saludos hermanita y gracias por leerme... n_n bueno... espero no decepcionarles...

**¿Review's?**

Para... que Iván regrese en si...


	9. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Hetalia no me pertenece da~

**Advertencia: **Como siempre la cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos" _Iván tiene revueltos sus sentimientos u_uU

**Pareja: **RusiaxChina / IvánxYao RusiaxCanadá / IvánxMatthew

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo IX: Regreso. **

- ¡Iván!... Iván despierta ¡IVAN! ¡Despierta aru! - sus lagrimas inmediatamente comenzaron a caer llamo a Adrik y a los criados a gritos, que le trajeran las cosas calientes que encontraran - Iván, no... Me dejes... así aru - tomaba su mano y la apretó contra su pecho.

- _"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué lloras?... está tan cálido aquí..."_ - su cuerpo estaba recostado en un campo, un campo desconocido, pero no le importaba, el sol caía sobre su cuerpo, el cielo estaba azul.

Le habían arropado y puesto distintos capas cálidas a Iván, China no dejaba de tomar su mano, no lo dejaría tampoco, y se quedo a su lado, toda la tarde.

Adrik miraba desde la puerta, esa dedicación de su madre a su padre, desde que lo abandono, había deseado que muriese, pero ahora se sentía mal, pensaba que él había ocasionado eso. No podía decirle a mamá o él se enfadaría, no quería eso.

* * *

Una semana transcurrió con el ruso en ese estado, Inglaterra que recibió la noticia de China no comprendía que sucedía, y aseguro al oriental que él no tenía nada que ver.

- _"Ahora... que lo pienso... ya no esta tan cálido, ¿qué sucede?" _- abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba completamente nevado, comenzaba una tormenta y una pequeña figura se distinguía a poca distancia - _"¿es un niño?"_ - se acerco a la figura, sollozaba, cuando lo observo detenidamente se dio cuenta que era alguien familiar, de cabello platinado y ojos violetas - _"tú eres..."_

- _"Tu eres yo..._ - le tomo una mano - _yo soy tu..._ - se abrazo a su cuerpo - _no me abandones..." _

- Rusia se agacho y abrazo a aquel niño aferrándolo a su cuerpo - _"no... no quiero abandonarte" _- sintió aquella calidez. Aquella que le hacía sentir el pecho lleno...

China una vez que hablo con Inglaterra pidiendo que le buscara alguna respuesta se acerco al lado de Rusia, tomando su mano y dándole un beso, acariciando sus cabellos, no se había movido de su lado en toda la noche y tampoco lo haría en el día. Le llevaban la comida a la habitación mientras a Rusia debían alimentarlo a base de suplementos.

Adrik había quedado de lado, escondido entre los roperos para no ver a su madre, lo evitaba cada vez que salía de esa habitación.

- _"Tu eres mi..."_ - la tormenta ceso de pronto, ningún ruido se distinguía, solo un montón de imágenes llenaron su cabeza, su pecho latía, y dolía a la vez - Yao... - movió débilmente sus dedos antes de abrir sus ojos y cegarse por la luz cerrándolos de nuevo, luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir distinguiendo el rostro de China frente a él - Yao... - levanto su mano fría y la poso en su rostro.

- ¡Iván! - aparto con suavidad la mano en su mejilla tan fría y la tapo con la cálida suya, no sabía que decir estaba mudo en emoción pura y de pronto sintió como su corazón volvía en sí - Iván... - sus lagrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo y por fin pudo abrazarlo - lo siento Iván, no quise obligarte a nada...

- Ya... no importa... - le rodeo débilmente con sus brazos - ya estoy de vuelta... - sonrió a duras penas.

No lo creía, que Iván estuviera de vuelta era prácticamente un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad después de tantos meses su mirada ahora volvía a ser suya.

- Lo se... - sus lagrimas seguían cayendo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del menor.

- Oye... China... - dijo con suavidad, cuando este levanto su rostro para mirarle acerco su rostro y le beso los labios.

- I-Iván... - se sorprendió por el beso que este le dio y sin embargo sonrió dándole otro beso ahora más profundo, por fin era de quien se enamoro.

- Yao... siento lo que te hice...

Negó con la cabeza pues en realidad ya no importaba nada, el seguía siendo su amado, nunca lo había dejado de amar, en ningún momento.

- No importa... Rusia sigue siendo Rusia, y para mí... Iván sigue siendo mi niño grande aru - le sonrió y se seco las lagrimas besándolo de nuevo - ahora descansa.

- Sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos - Adrik... está preocupado por ti... - comento antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Rusia había despertado, ahora Yao le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y Adrik lo seguía, pues, aunque lo negara se preocupaba mucho por su padre.

- Buenos días~ - sonrió el euroasiático, pues había despertado hace unos segundos y ahora se acomodaba en la cama para sentarse.

- Buenos días... - se sentó a su lado como si nada, besando su mejilla - Adrik tiene que decirte algo.

- Yo... papá... lo siento - se disculpo el pequeño mirando de reojo a su padre, tenia vergüenza por lo que había dicho antes de que el europeo cayera en ese profundo sueño.

- Iván solo esbozo una sonrisa y le llamo para que se acercase, una vez el niño estovo a su alcance lo abrazo con fuerza y susurro a su oído - has cuidado muy bien de mamá...

- S-si... p-porque soy un niño grande… - contesto con firmeza sonriendo y abrazando por el cuello a su papá - papá... me ahogas... no respiro...

- Da~ lo siento... - lo soltó de su abrazo y revolvió sus cabellos.

- Iván, come... tenemos reunión hoy... ¿te sientes bien para ir? - le miro de reojo y se levanto, Matthew estaría allí, y sabia que le dolería el hecho de que volviera con la persona que amaba.

- Si... ya estoy bien... - sonrió y empezó a comer gustoso.

- Adrik, ve a preparar el baño para papá... - el niño salió, había crecido un poco y por ende madurado.

- Iván... con Matthew... bueno... al final no se en que terminaron las cosas con él.

- Descuida... - desvió ligeramente su mirada a la comida que tenia - recuerdo la mayor parte de lo sucedido...

- ¿Cómo es eso aru? - comenzó a sacar una ropa para prepárasela cuando fuera a la reunión.

- Estoy al tanto de todo... lo que hice... - dejo la bandeja a un lado y salió de la cama.

- Hum... - dejó la ropa de Iván en la cama y le miro de reojo acercándose a su espalda abrazándolo. - ¿Nos bañamos juntos aru? - sonrió como antes, algo coqueto, sin vergüenza a descubrirse ante su gran amante.

- Claro... - tomo una de sus manos y lo llevo consigo al baño.

Yao siguió al otro sin más, entrando ambos al baño, se sentó en la taza del baño occidental que tenia y se dispuso a desvestirse.

- Quito sus ropas y se metió, era una bañera bastante grande y el agua estaba perfectamente cálida - da~ - se apoyo en la orilla observando con una mueca infantil al oriental - extrañaba observarte...

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras quitaba sus pantalones, viendo de reojo al otro.

- P-Pero que dices aru... es vergonzoso... - le reclamo mientras ahora terminaba de desvestirse sacando su playera.

- Yao... ¿tú me odias? - pregunto de pronto, sin permitir que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Se dio vuelta a mirarlo sorprendido y luego se paro frente a él, olvidando que estaba completamente desnudo, alzo su mano y le pegó una cachetada.

- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ARU? Si te odiara no estaría contigo ahora, tonto Iván aru... - se agacho y beso su mejilla, donde lo había golpeado y luego su nariz - tonto Rusia.

- A pesar de que te hice tanto daño... - tomo su rostro y lo beso - gracias... - luego lo arrastro al interior del agua donde se bañaron.

Llegaron a la reunión de países, efectivamente Matthew estaba allí pero como siempre nadie parecía tomarle en cuenta.

China realmente no quería que le tuviera odio, de hecho sentía cierta lastima por él. Se sentó en frente del canadiense e Iván lo siguió a su lado.

Adrik se había sentado en las piernas de su madre y dibujaba algo en un papel.

Matthew miro a Iván y le sonrió saludándole con la mano y luego hizo lo mismo con China, hasta que el alemán rompió el silencio.

- Bueno como ya saben hoy nos hemos reunido para Fomentar una asociación mundial para el desarrollo. Como uno de los tantos objetivos propuestos para las Naciones Unidas este año... blablabla...

Matthew no participaba nunca y ahora de verdad no tenía ganas de participar.

China miraba toda la reunión como si fuese un verdadero disparate daba sus opiniones y luego miraba a Matthew.

- ¿A quien miras? - se escucho la voz de España a su espalda.

- Antonio - sonrió el ruso al hispano cerca de ellos - ¿como estas?

- Oh... muy bien... hablaba con Yao... - le dijo mientras se hincaba al lado del Chino pues Romano, quien no debía de estar allí, estaba, sentado, en su puesto - ¿entonces? ¿Que ves? - realmente no quería interesarse en la absurda reunión por "unir para el desarrollo" era una bobería.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! - se escucho la voz de Ludwig y todos los rostros se voltearon a mirar a la dirección a la que miraba el alemán - si quieren charlar háganlo después de la reunión...

China y España se crisparon y finalmente dejaron de hablar escuchando toda la latosa reunión. Al salir Adrik estaba en los brazos de Yao dormido mientras que Matthew se le acercaba a Iván para conversar.

- Hola Matvey... - dijo suavemente alzando una mano en señal de saludo.

- Ho-Hola... Iván... ¿puedo… hablar contigo, a solas? - miro a China y a Adrik.

- Oh, claro, no hay problema aru - China salió rápidamente de la habitación ahora lo que menos quería hacer era molestar.

- Matvey... - poso su mano en el rostro del canadiense.

- Iván... - le contesto el americano mientras el otro pasaba la mano por su rostro. - Y-Yo... yo sabía que podías... - dijo bajito.

- Matthew... - beso su frente - gracias por haber permanecido a mi lado...

Sonrió de medio lado, tímido, quedito y le abrazo por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Iván.

- Y-Yo... solo espero... que te vaya bien... además... sé que solo era un reemplazo - se soltó y le miro a los ojos, solo un segundo y sonrió.

- ¡No! - alzo un poco la voz - nunca fuiste un reemplazo Matvey...

-... - no sabía que responder a aquellas palabras, pero de alguna forma se sentía feliz - Iván... e-eres... una... persona muy amable...

- A pesar de todo aun permaneces a mi lado Matthew... - lo estrecho entre sus brazos - te debo mucho...

- E-Eso es... por... por otra cosa... - se sonrojó un poco y cerro sus ojos recordando aquellos momentos en que su piel vibraba con el toque del ruso - ah... Iván... me voy a morir... si...si sigues así...

- Eres... tan dulce... Canadá... - lo supo en aquel momento, aquel amor que sentía hace siglos por Yao y aquel que había nacido junto a Matthew cuando olvido al oriental, ambos permanecían dentro de su pecho - podría... romperte... - acaricio sus cabellos luego se alejo de este. _"¿Como podría hacerle daño a ambos, solo por amarlos?"_

- _"Yo... ya siento que me he roto"_… Espero que seas feliz... con tu familia - sonrió una última vez - de verdad lo quiero - esas palabras fluidas salieron de su boca y sin mas salió de aquella habitación.

- Lanzo una silla a un costado y luego golpeo la mesa con sus puños _"¿cómo es posible que te confundas?", "Rusia nunca se confunde, siempre sabes lo que quieres"_ - Проклятие. (Maldición)

- Adrik... ¡Adrik! - Yao corría por los pasillos buscando a su pequeño en cada habitación, sin embargo no podía encontrarlo.

-... - salió de un armario que estaba en la habitación donde estaba su padre, mirando con sus violetas los golpes que había hecho. Lo miraba atento, sin decir una palabra, no porque no quisiera, no sabía que decir, era como encontrar a su padre engañando a su madre, se sentía confundido y no sabía que hacer frente a eso. Se echó hacia atrás botando un candelabro de una mesa. - ¡Ah!

- Rusia en ese instante alzo su cabeza y se giro en dirección al ruido para encontrarse con el pequeño - ¿qué haces aquí? - lo observo molesto sin notarlo.

Adrik salió corriendo de la habitación, aun no sabía qué hacer o que decir, salió de la casa topándose con un trió de naciones, y sin más se perdió.

- ¡Adrik! ¡Adrik! - Yao seguía buscándolo, no aparecía hace un buen rato y eso ya era preocupante. Decidió correr a donde estaba Iván - ¡Iván!... ¿has visto a Adrik aru? desapareció de mi lado aru, ¡no está aru! - como madre, estaba desesperado.

- Si... al parecer se fue a casa... - camino en dirección a la salida - de todas formas iré por él.

El pequeño se había escondido en las ramas de un alto árbol, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, estaba llorando.

- Está bien yo iré a casa para ver si ha aparecido - se fue corriendo hacia China para saber si el niño estaba escondido en algún lugar de la casa.

- Camino con tranquilidad hasta los pies de un árbol, se quedo unos segundos ahí y luego alzo la mirada - Adrik... Yao está preocupado por ti...

No le contesto, no quería verle, estaba encogido de piernas y brazos mientras lloraba, ni siquiera quería alzar la vista, si lo hacía seguro se encontraba con los ojos de Iván, y otra vez le miraría de esa forma tan severa.

- Adrik... ya sé que estás molesto conmigo... - apoyo su espalda al tronco del árbol - pero no deberías preocupar de esta manera a mamá.

- No... No estoy molesto... con papá... - alzo su vista llena de lagrimas y su nariz sucia - estoy... no sé porque estoy así... pero... no me gusta esta sensación... duele... adentro - escondió nuevamente su cabeza.

- Quizás... decepcionado... - soltó un suspiro - por eso lloras...

Mordió su labio y luego de unos minutos pudo calmarse, el dolor aun seguía en su interior pero ya estaba más tranquilo. Bajo del árbol y estaba junto a su padre, sin embargo aun miraba el suelo.

- ¿Papá... ¿amas a mamá?

-... - aquella pregunta la esperaba por parte del pequeño, pero la respuesta no estaba - ya... no lo se... - se sentó aun apoyado en el tronco y tomo ambas rodillas - el pecho de papá esta... partido a la mitad...

- Pero... pero mamá es más lindo, es pequeño y... y... no usa lentes... y... es muy delgado... y... - se le acababan las escusas para defender a su madre - y... es mamá... - dijo sin más, ahora si mirando los violetas del mayor.

- Tienes razón... - lo observo y le sonrió - China es muy lindo... - miro el cielo, comenzaba a oscurecer - es mejor... irse a casa...

- Hum... - tomo la mano de papá - ¡ya sé lo que le pasa a papá! ¡Papá está enfermo! ¡Necesitas que mamá te cuide! ¡Por eso estabas sostenido a ese rubio! - ahora sonrió tomando las manos de su papá - ven vamos, mamá te va a curar el corazón, ¡si está dividido hay que juntarlo!

- Abrió los ojos sorprendido - has... crecido bastante... da... - comento antes de que ambos llegaran a casa del chino.

El niño solo sonrió y entro a la casa con Iván de la mano.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Adrik! - lo abrazo inmediatamente - ¿dónde estabas? ¡Estaba preocupado!

- Lo...lo siento... pe-pero... ¡papá está enfermo! ¡Tienes que curarlo!

China volteo a mirar a Rusia y se levanto, poniéndose de puntitas para tocar su frente, al menos no tenía fiebre.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes decaído? - le observo un momento - quizás no debiste levantarte e ir a la reunión.

- No es eso... - negó con la cabeza, luego miro al pequeño - Adrik... ve a darte un baño... China y Rusia deben hablar...

Miro a su papá con un puchero y luego se fue arrastrando los pies al baño.

- ¿Qué pasa? ven, vamos a sentarnos - le tomo la mano guiándolo al living.

- Y-Yao... - miro unos segundos al rostro de China luego desvió su mirada -... aun... siento atracción por Matvey...

Abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y luego soltó su mano. Miro el suelo juntando sus palmas y luego lo miro nuevamente soltando un suspiro.

- Debería haberlo sabido aru - suspiro nuevamente - ¿solo atracción aru?

- Negó con la cabeza y apretó sus manos esperando que el oriental comprendiera. - Lo que siento... es mucho más intenso que una atracción...

-... - no sabía que responder, ¿que se supone que tenía que hacer él con esa confesión? suspiro nuevamente - Iván yo... no sé qué decir aru, creo que las respuestas están en tu cabeza y en tu corazón aru, no soy quién para decir que te quedes conmigo o con él aru... por eso... ¿quieres un tiempo aru? - le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

- ¡No mamá!, ¡tienes que unir el corazón de papá! si no... ¡Papá nos va a abandonar otra vez! - hizo un puchero, nunca se había ido a bañar.

- Adrik... - se puso en pie y se acerco al muchacho - ve a darte el baño...

- Si papá - de nuevo su puchero y se fue a bañar, esta vez sí se escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse.

- Está... muy asustado ¿no crees aru? - sonrió algo melancólico, aunque no quisiera aquello le dolía.

- Es natural... después de todo es hijo de China... - miro la ventana el cielo estaba completamente oscuro - creo que es hora de ir a casa...

- Es mejor aru... - lo acompaño hasta la puerta - cuídate - sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente - no hagas boberías aru.

- Está bien... cuida de Adrik... - dicho esto el ruso emprendió el camino a casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno... este es el penúltimo... las cosas daran un giro en el último capitulo... espero no haberlos decepcionado gracias hermanita por seguirme hasta el final... lo otro... es a mi amiga que escribe conmigo... Thanks You! my friend!

**¿Review's?**

Para que el final sea un Happy Ending...


	10. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no le pertenece a esta huimilde servidora da~

**Advertencia: **Como siempre la cursiva y entre comillas son _"pensamientos" _Final de la historia... espero no les decepcione... al final agregare un link con el dibujo de Adrik para que lo conoscan.

**Pareja: **RusiaxCanadá / IvánxMatthew

* * *

**Con el pasar del tiempo…**

**Capítulo X: Juntos. **

Rusia abrió la puerta y camino hasta una gran repisa donde guardaba una gran cantidad de botellas con alcohol, entre ellas siempre estaba presente su querido Vodka, tomo la botella, saco un vaso y se sentó en el gran sillón a beber.

Adrik al salir no encontró a su papá y se sintió abandonado nuevamente. Ese dolor adentro seguía, pero no lloraría, porque no quería preocupar a mamá. Ese día durmió con el oriental y al otro día emprendió un viaje solo a casa de su padre.

En Moscú Iván dormía sobre el sillón con tres botellas vacías sobre la mesa y una a medio beber, estaba totalmente dormido, sin percatarse que ya era de día.

Matthew fue a verlo, quería aclarar bien las cosas con Iván y decirle que ahora seguiría su propio camino, lo mejor sería no verse mas, además... Cuba se le había confesado.

Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie abría, pensó que no estaba pero llamo a su celular y este sonó tras la puerta.

- ¿Iván?

- Se removió en el sillón, al hacerlo su pie tiro la lámpara junto a este rompiéndola en varios pedazos.

- ¿Iván? - comenzó a preocuparse y sin más entro por una ventana que estaba descuidadamente abierta.

Vio la lámpara, a Iván dormido y las botellas, no tenían que explicarle con manzanas para saber la situación. Suspiro y recogió las botellas y los pedazos de la lámpara.

- Iván... - lo removió - despierta.

- Hmm... - abrió sus ojos lentamente - ¿Matvey? - se sentó, una fuerte resaca se hizo presente, hizo una mueca y llevo su mano a la cabeza - ¿q-que haces aquí?

- A-Ah… e-eso no importa ahora... t-tu... ¿p-por qué estas... bebiendo de esta forma? - en su suavizada voz se podía notar molestia, quería regañarle pero al parecer eso no se notaba. - T-Te... traeré... un medicamento - fue hasta el baño para encontrar algo para la resaca.

- Echo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo - oye... Matvey...

- ¿Hum? - llego con un vaso con agua y la pastilla y se la puso en la mesita donde antes estaba la lámpara. - ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué has venido así de repente? - levanto su cabeza, recogió la pastilla de la mesa junto con el vaso y la trago con un poco de agua - no recuerdo que me dijeras que vendrías... - le dedico una sonrisa.

- N-No... No lo había dicho... p-porque... - suspiro - l-lo siento... s-solo quería... hablar bien las cosas... ayer... siento que de alguna... alguna forma me escape de la conversación... y... t-tengo que... contarte al-algo... - estaba realmente nervioso.

- Palmeo el sillón a su lado - entonces siéntate da~ debe ser algo importante... - volvió a sonreírle.

Se sentó nervioso a su lado, poniendo sus manos entre sus piernas para abrigarlas y mirando el suelo.

- Cu...Cuba... s-se... me ha... con-confesado - cerro los ojos - p-pienso... in-intentarlo...

- Esa noticia le sorprendió, y lo tomo desprevenido, sin darse cuenta mantuvo un largo silencio antes de contestar y su voz casi se quebró - v-vaya... espero... q-que te vaya bien...

Asintió y luego lo observo de reojo.

- Y-Yo... t-también espero que... estés bien... con China... p-por eso... n-no quiero que... nos veamos... f-fuera... de-de las reuniones... - cerro los ojos, era doloroso.

- Así que tu también... - murmuro sin darse cuenta - ya veo...

- Yo... también... ¿qué? - le miro boquiabierto y luego llevo una mano a su propio pecho apretando el lado del corazón - no... Voy a negar que... no me duele... pe-pero... es mejor...si dejamos las cosas así...

- Descuida... no me debes ninguna explicación - alzo su mano para tocar su cabello, pero la detuvo a medio camino.

Había cerrado sus ojos cuando el otro le iba a tocar el cabello, siempre hacia el mismo gesto, pero ahora los abrió cuando no sintió la mano sobre él.

- S-Si... la debía... porque... tu... fu-fuiste... mi... pareja... - _"Además aun te amo"_ Pensó y desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- Da~ - solo dijo sonriendo, luego se puso en pie - ¿has comido ya?

- N-No... - se levanto junto con el otro - ¿Po-Podríamos comer juntos? - sonrió con timidez y luego miro sus ojos violetas - si... quieres...

- Claro... - camino a la cocina - espera un momento mientras preparo de comer...

- S-Si... - se sentó nuevamente esperando impaciente al otro, mientras veía la casa que le había dejado tantos recuerdos.

- Ya esta... - media hora después el ruso ponía sobre la mesa dos tazas de té y dos platos llenos de blini, junto a estos puso un poco de crema ácida, dos vasos y una jarra de porcelana con leche tibia. Aquí decimos:

_Cómete el desayuno solo,_

_Comparte la comida con un amigo,_

_¡Pero dale la cena a tu enemigo!_

- Pero podríamos hacer una excepción hoy con el desayuno da~

Matthew simplemente sonrió, era tan dulce de parte del ruso decir aquellas cosas para él.

- Gra-Gracias... - probo el desayuno y realmente le parecía una exquisitez - ¡esta mu-muy bueno!

- Da~ - dio un bocado a su comida - aunque es algo tarde para el desayuno (aquí lo comemos a las 8:00 am) - comió lentamente.

- A-Ah... en mi casa... también se come a esa hora... - sonrió un poco riendo tímido, esos momentos, también los había tenido antes, como los extrañaba.

- Iván tenía pensado decirle lo que sucedía pero luego decidió omitirlo - lo recuerdo... solías levantarte temprano cada vez que me quedaba allá para preparar el desayuno da~ - en ese momento se escucho cerrar la puerta - ¿eh, quien será?

- ¡Papá! - lo empezó a buscar por la casa encontrando un olor delicioso y conocido en el comedor y al ir allá estaba ese rubio, ese rubio que no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto. - Pa-pá... - hizo un puchero

- ¡Adrik! - Matthew se levanto a saludarlo, generalmente era bueno con los niños pero...

- ¡No me toques tu!

- Adrik... ¿qué haces aquí? - se levanto enseguida y se acerco a su hijo.

- Vine a decirle a papá que vuelva a casa con mamá - hizo un puchero - pero papá esta "ocupado"

- A-Adrik... - desvió levemente su mirada hacia el canadiense - Matvey solo vino a visitarme... además... debo atender algunos asuntos aquí en casa... - mintió como si fuera lo más natural, pues se le daba bien.

- Pero... yo no quiero que estés solo con el rubio cuatro ojos. - Dijo como si nada sin tapujos de ofender al canadiense.

- Se-Será mejor que me vaya...

- No... Matvey... no te iras... - dijo al canadiense luego miro a niño - escucha... Matvey ahora está con Cuba... ¿entiendes? - sonrió a Adrik, aunque aquellas palabras terminaron dañándolo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es verdad tío Matthew? - dijo el niño mirando al rubio.

Matthew solo asintió, cuando Rusia dijo aquello una daga en su corazón pareciera haberse clavado.

- Si... por eso no debes tratarlo así... - desordeno sus cabellos - ahora~ discúlpate...

- L-Lo siento... tío Matthew... - agarro la mano de su papá.

Matthew simplemente lo miro y se arrodillo para acariciar los cabellos del niño.

- ¿Eres igual a tu padre lo sabías? - sonrió mientras le echaba unas mechas hacia atrás - tan obstinado como él... - era extraño pero con los niños sus palabras podían salir más fluidas.

- Bueno~ Adrik... Yao sabe que has venido supongo... - dijo sonriente, sabía con exactitud que el niño había salido a escondidas

- ¿Eh? - hizo la cara de niño inocente - por supuesto que no - sonrió a su padre, definitivamente era su réplica cuando estaba de buen humor.

- Pues... anda... avísale antes que se preocupe da~

El niño salió corriendo para buscar el teléfono y avisarle a su mamá que estaba en casa de papá.

- Es... un niño adorable... - dijo riendo un poco - e-es...igual a ti... - sonrió.

- Si... - rio con suavidad - aunque si se parece a mi... estará solo constantemente...

- P-Pero... cuando se enoja... no es igual a ti... - sonrió un poco - el... parece ser mas... como Yao en eso... ¡a-además! - le miro más entusiasta - ¡t-tú no estás solo!

- Claro... los tengo a ellos... - miro al rubio y le sonrió - y supongo que aun te tengo a ti...

- S-Si... siem-siempre... estaré contigo... aun-aunque... no nos... Veamos como antes - esto último lo dijo casi en un murmullo.

- Ya se... - camino hacia un estante, aquí abrió el primer cajón y saco una pequeña bolsita con una etiqueta que decía: "Sunflowers" en rojo - ten... plántalos en tu casa...

- ¿Eh?... ¿pa-para que quieres...que haga... eso? - le miro parpadeando un par de veces.

- Así nos mantendremos conectados... podrás recordarme siempre que lo desees... - sonrió y puso aquella bolsita en sus manos luego la cerro en un puño.

- Gra-Gracias... - sonrió de nuevo - ¡ah!, me tengo que ir, de verdad se me hizo ta-tarde... y... me-me tengo que juntar… con... bueno, con él...

- Está bien... - lo acompaño a la puerta y la abrió esperando a que Canadá saliera - suerte... - dijo con una voz aun más suave de lo normal.

- ¡T-Tu igual!... - Matthew salió de aquella casa, todo había acabado, por fin podría empezar algo... o eso creía.

Meses pasaron cuando una nueva cumbre mundial se juntaba, esta vez, en Suiza.

- Bueno... espero que esta vez podamos realizar la reunión sin ningún inconveniente - advirtió Alemania a todos los presentes.

Matthew llego con una bufanda y lentes de sol, si antes no resaltaba, ahora si lo haría.

- Quien es ese raro - dijo uno de los países.

- Rusia se volteo a ver, el canadiense se veía realmente gracioso - no lo se... - dijo a modo de travesura.

- Ah... lleva lentes... no es... ehm... ¿cómo se llamaba?... eh... Ca-Cada... ¡Canadá! - dijo España por fin haciendo que Yao volteara.

- Creo que es él aru. Pero, ¿por que estará así? - era mas una pregunta mental que para el público.

- Quien sabe~ - dijo infantil el ruso.

De pronto recibió una llamada y fue a contestar, era Cuba, y lo llamaba para que después fuera a su casa. Luego entro nuevamente y se sentó en su puesto habitual abrazado a Kumajirou.

Francia que peleaba con Inglaterra para variar, de pronto cayó sobre Matthew a quien se le cayeron los anteojos, tenía la cara tremendamente maltratada dejando expectante a los demás países.

- Iván se levanto de inmediato y lo tomo por el brazo sacándolo de ahí a la a vista y paciencia de todos los demás. - Matthew ¿quién te golpeo? - el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

-... - miro hacia abajo... trato de ocultarlo con maquillaje pero era imposible - y-yo... m-me caí... - fue todo lo que dijo - va-vamos...

- Rusia golpeo el muro que estaba junto a él, dejando un agujero, puesto que este era solo de madera y de paso lastimándose la mano - no mientas~ - esta vez miro realmente furioso, el aura oscura característica comenzaba asomarse y suavemente se oía un "kolkolkol~" de sus labios.

- A-Ah... f-fue... Cu-Cuba... pero está bien... p-porque... él... a veces... se enoja con mi hermano... y... - hizo un puchero con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que no estaba bien, pero era lo que "él" había escogido.

- Aun podía sentirse el ambiente alrededor del euroasiático - dime Canadá... - alzo su cabeza y lo miro hacia abajo - ¿estás conforme con eso?

Sus labios tiritaban, no sabía si decirle o no lo que realmente pensaba de esa relación, pero él era su amigo, aunque no quisiera que se preocupara, ya lo estaba haciendo, negó suavemente con la cabeza y se seco inmediatamente unas peligrosas lagrimas.

- Rusia lo abrazo hacia si - me las va apagar... se arrepentirá de esto... lo juro... - dijo con una voz más que fría, nada de parecida al tono infantil que usualmente usaba.

- N-No... No hagas nada... de-déjalo así... es... lo que elegí... - se separo de él - yo... yo tengo... que terminar con él - en realidad tenía miedo de lo que Rusia fuera a llegar a hacer.

- Está bien... - aun no cambiaba aquella voz - esperare para que lo hagas hasta mañana al atardecer... si no es así... - esbozó una siniestra sonrisa - yo me hare cargo...

-... E-Es muy poco... tiempo... - dijo al final - h-hoy iré... a su casa... l-le diré... - esbozo una sonrisa, una dolorosa, pues en realidad le costaba porque tenía un dolor en la mejilla y una pequeña mordedura en la comisura de sus labios.

- Lo espero... - se alejo unos pasos de él antes de sonreírle nuevamente y hablar con su tono infantil - ahora volvamos a la reunión... ¿da?

Asintió con la cabeza, se puso sus gafas nuevamente y se arreglo la bufanda, no quería hablar con nadie más respecto al tema, ni siquiera Alfred lo sabía, aunque sabía que le preguntaría después.

La reunión ocurrió con normalidad, y a la mitad había llegado Alfred quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, lo que menos quería era que su hermano lo supiera, después de todo... era su culpa que el estuviese en ese estado deplorable.

- ¡Mattie! - Alfred lo siguió por el pasillo luego de la reunión hasta darle alcance, lo tomo por el hombro y lo giro - es... verdad... - dijo frunciendo el ceño - el idiota de Cuba te lastimo...

- He-Hermano... es-estoy bien... - le miro y sonrió, de nuevo esa sonrisa con algo de dolor - de-debo irme... - dijo quedito, despacio, su voz dulce y sonora.

- ¡Pero Mattie! ¿Cómo se supone que estás bien... si ese idiota te golpeo? - hizo un puchero.

- E-Esta bien... de verdad... y-ya no quiero... hablar de esto... - sonrió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta para ir a casa de Cuba.

- ¡Matthew! - su hermano lo llamo pero no hubo caso, el otro ya se había marchado.

Al llegar a casa de Cuba este le saludo cariñoso acariciando sus cabellos e invitándole un amargo café, sin embargo luego las cosas no fueron tan simples, el solo hecho de nombrar a EEUU para Matthew se convertía en una pesadilla,

El cubano simplemente lo tomo de la muñeca, la cual ya tenía varias marcas y lo ato a una cama, en la cama le puso una venda en los ojos y una mordaza en la boca mientras le propinaba algunos cortes a su cuerpo blanquecino y posteriormente le violaba sin razón alguna.

En el momento de terminar Matthew sangraba por todos lados y sollozaba por el dolor de su entrada.

Cuba le saco la mordaza a Canadá para que pudiese hablar pero en cuanto lo hizo, fue peor. La furia de Cuba pudo mas, y de nuevo la misma historia, para cuando Matthew despertó solo podía ver la oscuridad y oler la sangre a su alrededor ¿estaba muerto? No, él no existió desde un principio.

- Mon cheri, Matthew, ¡despierta! - la voz de su padre... entonces no estaba muerto, pero la realidad, asustaba, no quería despertar de su solitaria oscuridad.

- ¡M-Mattie...! - el estadounidense lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo remeció suavemente a su modo.

- ¡Alfred deja de moverlo solo terminaras lastimándolo más! - se escucho otra voz, perteneciente al inglés.

Matthew despertó, y al fin pudo ver a sus parientes, tenía algunas partes de su rostro hinchados y algunas marcas en sus brazos de quemaduras de habano.

- Francis... Arthur...A-Alfred... ¿q-que hacen... aquí?

- ¿C-Como que hacemos aquí idiota? - dijo Iggy dejando notar su preocupación.

- ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte por supuesto! - dijo Alfred. - Además... - miro hacia un costado una silueta estaba distanciada de ellos.

No sabía que decir, pues identificaba aquella silueta a la perfección, le sonrió y le saludo con la mano y se volvió a recostar.

- ¿Po-Podría habla con él... a solas?

Francis miro a los otros dos y luego salieron los tres de aquella blanquecina habitación dejando que el menor hablara con Rusia.

- Matvey... - hubiera deseado tomar su rostro, pero sabía que al hacerlo lastimaría al menor - te dije que solo tenias hasta el atardecer del día de hoy... - susurro.

- Pe-Pero ya lo hice... - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pues era cierto, le había dicho que terminaran su relación y ese fue el resultado. - M-Mi relación... con él... no existe...

- Matvey... - se agacho junto a este - puede que tu hayas cumplido tu parte... pero él no te dejo ir cuando lo quisiste...

- Pe-Pero yo... ya no lo veré más - le miro nuevamente, esta vez le sostenía la mirada, aunque su rostro este muy cambiado - y-yo... me alejare de él...

- Lo se... tienes una gran fortaleza... - le dedico una sonrisa.

- Gra-Gracias... Y-Yao... ¿sabe que viniste? - la cercanía del ruso siempre lo hacía ponerse más nervioso de lo usual.

- De hecho... - soltó un pequeño suspiro - Yao...

Yao se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, viendo como su hijo jugaba con algunas cosas, había crecido bastante, ya representaba los diez años y se supone que crecería más, pero al parecer su crecimiento se había detenido. China miro de reojo por la ventanilla para ver si Rusia aparecía pero no había rastros de él aun.

- Ya veo... me-me alegra mucho que tengas... a alguien así a tu lado - sonrió nuevamente y le tomo la mano - y-ya... no te tenias que preocupar por mi...

- Si... su-supongo que tienes razón - su rostro se enrojeció levemente.

- Pe-Perdón - le soltó la mano sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo hizo por mero impulso.

- M-Matvey... la verdad es que... - antes de que pudiera decir nada mas la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Iván!... ¿cómo está Matthew? ¡Estábamos preocupados, como no salías aru!... - tenia de la mano a Adrik, que casi se espanto al ver la cara de Matthew.

- T-Tío Ma-Matthew...

- Ha... Yao... - se giro a saludarlos - Matvey ya se encuentra mejor ¿da? - miro a Matthew con una sonrisa.

- S-Si... ya me encuentro... mejor... gra-gracias por preocuparse... - les sonrió a ambos.

Adrik se acerco con un ramo de flores y se lo entrego, eran girasoles del campo de su padre.

- Papá dice que como siempre miran al sol, te guiaran a la luz y te sentirás mejor - le sonrió y volvió con su mamá.

Matthew miro de reojo a Iván, sin embargo lo disimulo para que Yao no se diera cuenta.

- Gra-Gracias...

- No hay de que... - dijo simplemente el ruso.

Una semana paso para que le dieran el alta, Cuba no se había aparecido por nada, y supuso que aquello estaba bien. Ya estaba en su casa tomando el desayuno y aunque aun le costaba moverse por los pasillos y dormir en las noches, rehacía su vida normalmente, como era antes de Iván, de Yao, de Cuba, cuando Canadá no era nadie.

- Matvey~ - se escucho suavemente desde la entrada. El ruso había ido a visitarle para saber de su estado, era un día frio de invierno en ese lugar, pero nada en comparación a como era en Moscú.

Fue a abrir la puerta, su cara aun tenía vendajes y marcas pero la hinchazón se había ido.

- Iván... ¿que- que haces aquí? - pregunto un tanto shockeado.

- ¿Eh? - ladeo levemente su cabeza - he venido a verte... - sonrió y le obsequio un girasol.

- Gra- Gracias - le sonrió y le hizo pasar - e-estaba a punto de comer... ¿q-quieres... comer un poco? - estaba nervioso, a solas con Iván, después de tanto tiempo... no era bueno.

- No... Descuida... - dijo mientras entraba al salón.

- A-Ah... e-entonces... ¿me-me miraras comer? - sonrió sonrosado pues estaba avergonzado de que el otro le viera comer mientras no hacía nada más.

- Da~ - sonrió y camino hasta la mesa donde tomo asiento frente al puesto de Matthew.

- E-Eres... una... persona obstinada - suspiro y se fue a sentar, sonriendo al chico que estaba frente a él mientras ingería la comida - ¿c-como esta... Yao... Adrik?

- Ah... p-pues C-China está bien... - dijo con algo de nerviosismo - y Adrik... bueno es un niño travieso aun...

- Ah... e-eso es... bueno... su-supongo - sonrió nuevamente bebiendo su sopa - ¿y-y tú?... ¿e-estas bien?

- Sin notarlo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - s-si... estoy bien d-da~

- Oh... m-me parece... bien... en-entonces - dijo con nerviosismo y de pronto se formo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

- Yao... - dijo el ruso mas tranquilamente, rompiendo el silencio - hace su vida aparte ¿sabes?

- ¿A-A que... te... refieres con eso? - pregunto con algo de miedo y ansiedad, aun bebiendo su sopa.

- Veras... la noche anterior al día... que fuiste a casa a hablarme de Cuba... - dijo lentamente - Yao y yo nos habíamos dado un tiempo... al final... ese tiempo se hizo aun más largo... luego cada uno siguió su propio camino...

- P-Pero... hace... una semana... tú y él... no entiendo... - suspiro dejando el plato de lado, aquella noticia le había quitado el hambre.

- Solo nos topamos al llegar, tanto él como Adrik estaban preocupados por ti... - mantenía esa sonrisa infantil - así que habían decidido visitarte.

- E-Era eso... yo... p-pensé que estabas... con él - bajo la mirada levanto su plato yendo a la cocina para lavarlo.

- Las cosas con el tiempo cambiaron... - dijo con simpleza - aun así mantenemos una buena relación da~

- Y-Ya... ya veo... e-entonces... está bien - no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquellas palabras, era como si Iván le dijera que estaba solo a propósito.

- Si... Adrik me visita constantemente, y de vez en cuando los tres damos paseos por los campos de girasoles... - dijo con voz animada.

Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba Rusia, poniéndose frente a él.

- Y-Yo... no sé qué decir... respecto a esto...

- No tienes que decir nada Matvey... - se puso en pie - nada es eterno...

- P-Pero... tú... lo amabas... - no entendía nada, aunque quisiera entender no entendía la separación de Rusia y China. Suspiro - y-yo... - quería decir sus sentimientos, aunque pensaba que quizás era muy pronto para eso.

- De todas formas fue mi culpa... - se sentó en el sillón - Yao se alejo de mi porque estaba confundido, porque no podía olvidar lo que habíamos creado Matvey... y a la vez... no podía dejar a China... - de entre sus prendas extrajo su petaca, esta pesaba poco, indicando que su contenido estaba por terminarse - con el tiempo Yao dejo su amor atrás... ahora lo más importante para él es Adrik... - bebió para finalizar sus palabras.

-... - ahora entendía un poco mejor - n-no bebas en mi casa... por-por favor... - se sentó en una silla y miro a los ojos a Iván - ¿y has venido... a ve-verme por... qué?

- Solo he venido a verte... - sonrió, guardo su petaca, de todas formas su contenido ya se había agotado - ¿está mal? - pregunto con suma inocencia, fingida claro, como aquellas palabras, era cierto, quería verlo, pero el significado de sus palabras era totalmente diferente a su deseo de verlo.

- S-Si puedes... pe-pero así... sin avisar... - su ansiedad estaba a punto de desbordarse - I-Iván... no-no... Me siento bien... - en realidad no se sentía bien, su pecho oprimía y aunque lo negara siempre que veía al ruso algo dolía.

- Quizás debería marcharme ya... - se puso en pie - necesitas descansar... - rozo con sus dedos el rostro del canadiense - aun estas en reposo.

- No - dijo simplemente y le miro a los ojos afirmando su gabardina - no... Te vayas...

- Tomo la mano que sostenía sus ropas y la jalo abrazando a Matthew contra su pecho poso sus labios sobre sus cabellos - no permitiré que nadie te lastime jamás Matthew Williams... aunque me odies por ello...

Estaba anonado por aquellas palabras, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ruso. Simplemente asintió a aquellas palabras y emitió un quejido de dolor.

- ¡Ahg! - cerro los ojos, ya se acostumbraría.

- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto... - susurro, tomo un poco de distancia - y lamento lo que pueda hacerte pasar desde ahora... - subió ambas manos a sus hombros y le beso los labios con ternura.

Correspondió el beso con la misma suavidad que el otro le tornaba y acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos y le miro a los ojos besando sus mejillas y luego volviéndolo a mirar.

- Y-Yo... te conozco... y...se... como eres... tus buenos y malos hábitos... yo... te amo como eres... yo... nun-nunca te... deje de amar - termino diciendo eso en un susurro ahora tomando por primera vez la iniciativa besando sus labios. El día se estaba despejando, al igual que sus corazones.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno... este es el final... les dejo los dibujos que hice del niño...

h t t p:/ / blauen-mond. deviantart. com /#/d3f1phf

h t t p:/ / blauen-mond. deviantart. com /#/d3f1po5

(Ambas tienen espacio quee hay que sacar)

Gracias hermanita por seguir esta historia... espero que el final haya sido de su agrado al igual que las imagenes... y bueno... Iván se decidió por Matthy... y... Adrik le quito Yao a Iván XD...

**¿Review's?**

Para saber que les gusto el Happy ending y los dibujos de Adrik da~


End file.
